A New Adventure
by XTheBluePhoenix
Summary: In the middle of battle between Zatch and Zeno in Faudo, a light takes the mamodo and humans to the Digital World. Now all of them must become allies and help the Digidestined defeat the Digimon Emperor. Digimon 02 x Zatch Bell Crossover. Review please.
1. The Power of a Mamodo

**A/N:** Hey guys, it's been a while since I've done a crossover story so I thought I give it a shot. As you can see, it's a crossover between Digimon 02 and Zatch Bell. Also as the summary says, in the middle of the Faudo Arc, many of the partners and mamodo end up all going to the digital world. At the end of this chapter, I shall list all the mamodo and human partners that are in this story and English names for both animes are used. Also, this starts in the middle of episode 5 of Digimon 02.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon 02 and Zatch Bell. I only own the plot.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – The Power of a Mamodo**

"K-Kiyo…where do you think the others are at?" questioned Zatch as he and his human partner walked through the snow. The lightning blonde mamodo couldn't stop shivering the whole time.

"I don't know. But, we have to find someplace warm before we freeze out here," answered the black haired 14 year old genius.

"How did we end up here anyway?" asked Zatch.

"Well…I think it was from the last spell clash between you and Zeno," pondered Kiyo out loud, trying to recall the events that happened up until now.

_Flashback_

"_Zatch, set!" yelled Kiyo as he pointed toward to where Zeno was. He and Zatch were currently having a battle against Zatch's twin brother, Zeno, and his human partner, Dufort. Both teams were moving around at incredible speeds as both Dufort and Kiyo used the abilities of their answer-talkers._

"_Teozaker!" said Dufort as he called out the spell. A large amount of blue lightning was coming out of Zeno's hand as he aimed at Zatch and Kiyo._

'_We have to attack with the same spell as well or this won't end very well,' thought Kiyo as he and Zatch were focused on the attack, "Teozaker!"_

_The same amount of lightning appeared from Zatch, however, it was yellow and it came out of Zatch's mouth._

_Both attacks clashed each other, trying to see which is stronger. However, as this was going on, the Faudo control room around them started changing in multiple of colors. The spells canceled each other out as the colors of the room kept changing._

"_Kiyo, something's happening!" yelled Megumi as she was hiding behind a pillar along with Folgore, Sunbeam, and Elle._

_Both teams paused to look around and finally noticed the changing of colors._

"_What is going on?" asked Rodeaux as he was finally able to get up from the storm of zakers and zakergas that damaged him greatly thanks to Kiyo. Rodeaux's human partner, Chita, just shrugged in reply._

"_Kiyo, what's happening?" asked Zatch as he looked at his partner. _

"_I'm not really sure myself," answered the black haired teen._

_Finally the multiple of colors ended and soon became a white light. The light shined brightly as everyone covered their eyes and finally, the light soon engulfed them and everything around it. This caused everyone to lose consciousness._

_End of flashback_

After that, Kiyo and Zatch woke up in the middle of a frozen wasteland. Now they're trying to find someplace to keep warm and to make sure they don't come across any enemies in their current state.

As they both continued their walk across the snow, they found what looked like a cave. They quickly made their way over to it. As they went inside, they found a brunette boy, a blue haired teen, and what looked like a yellow armadillo like creature and a white mammal/fish like creature.

"I didn't think that other people would be in here too," said Zatch out loud, causing those who were already inside to face the blonde and his human partner.

"Who are you two?" asked the blue haired teen.

"Oh, sorry for intruding. I'm Kiyo Takamine," said the black haired teen as he introduced himself.

"And I'm Zatch Bell," responded the lightning blonde with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Zatch and Kiyo. My name is Joe," said the blue haired teen.

"Hello, my name is Cody," said the brunette haired boy.

"Howdy. I'm Armadillomon," said the yellow creature.

"And I'm Gomamon," said the white creature.

"It's nice to meet you all," responded Zatch.

"I have a question. Just, where the heck are we?" asked Kiyo as he we was still shivering a bit.

"Huh? You mean you two don't know that you're in the Digital World?" asked Cody.

"Digital World?" repeated Zatch, "You mean we're not in the Human World?"

"That's right. We're in the Digital World where all the Digimon live. Armadillomon and Gomamon are digimon too," answered the brunette boy.

'_So these creatures aren't mamodo and we're in this place called the Digital World? If that's the case, maybe the Human World isn't the same as well. This also means that there are other worlds other than the Human and Mamodo World. The question is, where are the others and how do we get home?' _thought Kiyo with much on his mind.

Before anyone could speak, a rumbling was heard as the cave they were in started crumbling down.

"Everyone, quick, get outside!" yelled Joe as all six of them ran out into the snow. Once they made it out, much to their surprise, mostly Zatch's and Kiyo's, they came face to face with a spiky indigo haired boy known as the Digimon Emperor. Next to him was a green worm like creature known as Wormmon and a gigantic pink colored snail like digimon. They Digimon Emperor started chuckling, seeing that there were Digidestined left behind.

"_Meet my newest slave, Shellmon. His Aqua Blaster attack shoots water so hard, it could demolish solid rock," _explained the Digimon Emperor as he introduced the pink digimon.

"It appears that I've discovered your secret little hideout," said the Emperor.

'_Man, facing enemies now was something Zatch and were trying to avoid,' _thought Kiyo as his eyes changed, activating his answer-talker.

Joe then looked toward the control spire that was far away from them, then back to his digimon. "Gomamon, now I see why we were left behind. That way it'll give the other's time to destroy the spire. I need you distract the enemy with that Gomamon charm of yours."

"Got ya," answered Gomamon as he jumped off of the blue haired teen's arms and made his way over to Shellmon, "Why did one Shellmon take the other Shellmon's lunch. Because it was shellfish."

Gomamon's attempt didn't work as Shellmon began to attack him. "I guess you already heard that one,"

The others were still standing in a defensive position, ready for anything.

'_This is the great Gomamon charm?' _ thought Joe as he looked at his digimon partner.

_With the other Digidestined_

The rest of the digidestined finally made it to the control spire that was being guarded by snowmen like digimon named Fridgimon.

"Let's get down to business! You ready Veemon?" said a mahogany haired boy known as Davis.

A small turquoise dinosaur like digimon who was Veemon nodded his head.

"_Digi Armor Energize!_" shouted Davis as he had his blue digivice.

"_Veemon: Armor Digivolve to…_" shouted Veemon as he started armor digivolving, "_Flamdramon: The Fire of Courage!_"

Flamdramon was different from Veemon as he's now much larger and had armor.

Then, the Fridgimon started attack with their Sub Zero Ice Punch attack that came from their fists. Luckily, Flamdramon dodged as he jumped into the air.

"_Fire Rocket!"_

Three fire balls came out of Flamdramon's hand as the attack hit the Fridgimon at point blank range.

_Back to Kiyo's group_

Gomamon nearly dodge another of Shellmon's attack. "You have no sense of humor."

"Try the knock-knock jokes," responded Joe as he was getting more worried.

"You ready?" asked Cody as he looked at Armadillomon.

"You bet," answered the digimon.

"_Digi Armor Energized!"_ shouted Cody as he had his yellow digivice.

"_Armadillomon: Armor Digivolve to…" _shouted Armadillomon as he armor digivolved, "_Digmon: The Drill of Power!"_

"Armor, huh? Not bad," responded Joe as Digmon went to attack Shellmon.

"Should we help too, Kiyo?" asked Zatch as he looked as if he was ready to fight.

"Wait a bit, Zatch. From what I got from my answer-talker, I believe I know how to defeat this guy, but we just have to make sure," responded Kiyo as he looked at the two digimon starting to fight. His eyes didn't change and he had the red spellbook at the ready.

Digmon got into Shellmon's way, giving Gomamon a chance to escape.

"Thanks Digmon," said Gomamon as he went back to the group.

"You're welcome," responded back Digmon as he was already struggling by Shellmon's grip.

"Hey, leave him alone!" shouted Cody as he made his way over to the two digimon.

"_Aqua Blaster!_" shouted Shellmon as he blasted water straight for Cody. Luckily, Digmon managed to escape and protected the brunette from the attack with his armor. Although Digmon saved him, Cody had a frightened expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Cody. I'll protect you," said Digmon, though he was damaged from the attack.

The Digimon Emperor frowned at what was happening. Soon, Shellmon started attacking Digmon again.

'_Kiyo, please hurry with an answer,'_ thought Zatch has he was getting angered and worried of the situation.

_Back to Davis' group_

Flamdramon shot more of Fire Rocket, damaging the Fridgimon more.

"Strike three!" shouted Davis with a grin on his face.

"Flamdramon can handle the Fridgimon by himself so it's up to us to destroy the spire," explained the blonde hair boy named TK.

"Okay, but I think we're gunna have to do it from the air," responded the brunette haired girl named Kari.

"Got it," answered a lavender haired girl named Yolei.

However, none of them knew that a small silver haired boy that looked like Zatch along with his light blonde haired human partner was watching the event occurring. The boy snickered at the group's attempt.

_Back to Kiyo's group_

"Hold on Cody," said Digmon as he dodged Shellmon's attack.

"Zatch, I got it! Go and aim for the dark ring around Shellmon's arm!" shouted Kiyo as he opened the red spellbook.

"Yeah!" responded Zatch as he ran toward Shellmon. Mostly everyone was surprised by what the lightning blonde was doing.

"Zatch, Set!" yelled Kiyo as he pointed at the dark ring. Zatch did what he was told as he looked directly at the ring.

"The fifth spell: _Zakerga!" _

A weaker but straighter version of Teozaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the dark ring at point blank range. The dark ring was completely destroyed as Shellmon was out of the Digimon Emperor's control.

"All right!" yelled Joe happily as the dark ring was destroyed.

The Digimon Emperor snarled at this. '_How is it possible that lightning came out of that brat's mouth? Is he a digimon? No, it can't be. He's looks pretty much like a human to be one but he isn't human either. Just what is he?'_

Before the group had a chance calm down, a large lobster like digimon appeared from the water.

"_No problem. I'm never out of ideas or slaves. Ebidramon here uses his Twin Scissors attack to crush the enemy like a snail," _explained the Digimon Emperor.

"Ebidramon, destroy them all!" shouted the Emperor as Ebidramon started attacking Digmon and dragged him to the water. The others ran toward where Digmon was dragged.

"Digmon!" yelled Cody in a worried tone.

"Kiyo, judging by how cold it is and all, I don't think I'll be able to go down there and help, even with the power of Rauzaruk," explained Zatch as he was getting worried.

Kiyo nodded his head, understanding. '_Man, he's right, but, we just can't stand here and do nothing.'_

"If there was some way you could digivolve," said Joe, talking to Gomamon, then looked at the spire, "What's taking them so long with that spire?"

_Back to Davis' group_

"How is it that it takes you so long to take care of trash like this?" asked the silver haired mamodo known as Zeno as he came and took care of the Fridgimon single handedly without the use of spells not too long ago.

Davis and Flamdramon glared at Zeno and his human partner, Dufort. TK, Kari, Yolei, and their digimon could only watch, not knowing what was going to happen. Zeno turned towards the direction of the spire.

"Hmph. I can't believe something like this was so weakly guarded. Whoever this Digimon Emperor is, is very stupid if he can't get stronger henchmen to guard a damn spire," said Zeno annoyingly as he raised his hand toward the spire, "Dufort! The lowest class spell should be enough to knock this thing down."

Dufort nodded as the silver colored spellbook started glowing brightly, surprising the digidestined.

"_Zaker!"_

Blue lightning appeared from Zeno's hand as he hit the spire directly. This caused the spire to completely be knocked down.

_Back to Kiyo's group_

"They did it! They destroyed the control spire! Now you can digivolve!" yelled Joe happily, thinking that the digidestined destroyed it. Gomamon nodded in reply.

"But, Kiyo, I saw blue lightning that destroyed the spire," said Zatch quietly.

"I know. It must have been none other than Zeno and Dufort," responded Kiyo. '_So they're here too. However, what's their intentions if they were the ones that destroyed the control spire?'_

"What?" said the Emperor.

"He said that they destroyed the control spire, now you can digivolve," answered Wormmon.

"It's just a figure of speech," responded the Digimon Emperor angrily.

"_Gomamon: Digivolve to…" _shouted Gomamon, "_Ikkakumon!"_

Ikkakumon dived into the water and freed Digmon from Ebidramon. Quickly, Digmon resurfaced from the water.

"Now it's my turn! _Gold Rush!" _shouted Digmon as he fired drills toward Ebidramon and hit him directly. Ebidramon received major damage but still went for an attack, not giving time for the group to counter.

'_Oh no, I won't be able to cast Rashield in time,' _thought Kiyo as they were about to brace for impact.

"_Seoshi!"_

A thin dome shield protected the group as Ebidramon hit it and bounced back.

"What?" shouted the Emperor in disbelief.

"Kiyo, I know that shield from anywhere!" yelled Zatch.

"Yeah," responded Kiyo.

"Zatch, Kiyo, are you guys alright?" asked a childish female voice causing everyone to turn toward the sound. Zatch and Kiyo were happy to see a pink haired girl and a tall brunette teen.

"It's Tia!" shouted Zatch happily.

"And Megumi!" responded Kiyo.

Both girls made it towards the two partners at the digidestined.

"Glad we made it on time. Luckily Tia noticed the difference between the lightning from Zatch's Zakerga and Zeno's Zaker," explained Megumi.

The two digidestined still faced where Ebidramon was at.

"Now, Ikkakumon!" shouted Joe as Ikkakumon went for an attack.

"_Harpon Torpedo!"_

The horn from Ikkakumon's head hit straight at Ebidramon, causing an explosion and for the dark ring to be destroyed.

From that moment, the Digimon Emperor and Wormmon got a chance to escape.

_Later_

Everyone met up with each other as all the digidestined were confused by the six newcomers.

"Okay, just who the heck are all you guys?" asked Davis rudely, though the digidestined and digimon all wanted answers.

"From what you know, we're not from your world. All we know is that a white light brought us here. More of us could be here in the Digital World or in your Human World for all we know," explained Kiyo.

"Well anyways, I'm Kiyo Takamine," said Kiyo.

"I'm Zatch Bell," said Zatch.

"Hello, I'm Megumi Ooumi," greeted Megumi.

"My name's Tia," said Tia.

"If you must know, I'm Zeno Bell and this is Dufort," answered Zeno a bit annoyingly then pointed to his human partner who just waved.

"As you know, Zatch, Tia, and Zeno aren't human by the powers they possess. In our universe, they are known as mamodos, they are demon like creatures that have incredible powers. One hundred mamodos, which includes these three, are currently having a battle that takes place every thousand years to determine who will be the king of their world. However, the only way for them to use their powers is to find a human partner who can read their spellbook. Also, if the spellbook gets burned or if the mamodo gets badly injured that their spellbook burns on its own, then that mamodo ends up going back to the Mamodo World and loses the chance at becoming king. Zatch and I were in the middle of a battle with Zeno and Dufort when we all noticed a white light brought us all here," explained Kiyo, which left the digidestined in awe.

"Kiyo, have you also used the answer-talker to find out how we can return?" asked Dufort as he looked at the black haired teen.

"Yeah, and it's a pretty interesting answer," responded Kiyo.

"What is it?" asked Megumi.

"In order for all the mamodo and human partners that came to this universe to return home, we all must work together and help the digidestined in their own battle against the Digimon Emperor," explained Kiyo.

"Wait, what does that mean?" asked Tia and Zatch.

"It means, if we want to get back home, we have put aside out differences and become temporary allies," answered Zeno.

"What? Allies! With you? But, if we have to be allies, does that mean if Rodeaux, Keys, and Purio are here too, they have to also be our allies?" asked Tia in a worried tone.

"Exactly."

"E-even Brago and Bari?" asked Zatch hesitantly.

"Yeah, Zatch," answered Kiyo.

"So wait, this means that there can be more of you all here in the Digital World and in our Human World as well?" asked Yolei.

Kiyo nodded his head in reply.

"Maybe it's best that we all also help find these mamodos and their partners as we keep battling the Digimon Emperor," explained TK.

The mamodos, human partners, digidestined, and digimon all nodded in reply.

"Well at least now we all have something to do that involves battling and all, but where are we going to stay at?" asked Tia as the mamodos and their partners started thinking.

"Hey, maybe Megumi and Tia can stay at my place," said Yolei happily.

"Sounds good to me," answered Megumi with a smile.

"Kiyo and Zatch can stay at my place!" yelled Davis.

"Yeah, if they like staying at someone's house if their room is messy all the time," snickered Yolei causing mostly everyone to laugh.

"Ha ha, that's so funny I forgot to laugh," responded Davis bitterly.

"They can stay at my place if they want. We have an extra guest room," said TK.

"Sure, no problem," responded Kiyo much to Davis' dismay.

"Maybe Zeno and Dufort can stay at my house. My mom and grandfather won't mind as long as the house is clean," said Cody.

"Whatever. Just as long as it's not so loud," responded Zeno with a bored tone. Dufort just shrugged as a reply.

"Well, at least now we know what our priorities are. Once we get back, I'll explain to Tai and the other digidestined about the situation," explained Kari.

With that, Davis aimed his digivice toward the small television as a bright light appeared. Soon, the group disappeared and returned to the Human World.

_With the Digimon Emperor_

In a dark room full of monitors, the Digimon Emperor smirked as he saw and heard what was going on with the group.

"Mamodos, huh? Well this has certainly caught my curiosity. I'll just have to find a way to control these creatures and make them my slaves. If that doesn't work, I'll just go and have my slaves destroy their spellbooks," said the Digimon Emperor as he cackled, which echoed throughout the entire room. He started typing as he started getting ideas for the start of his next experiments.

**A/N: **Well that's it. This was certainly a very long 1st chapter. I estimate that each chapter will be about 2,000 to over 3,000 words long. I'm sorry if this wasn't my best introduction to this story but I tried my hardest.

Just to clear things up, the ideas of Zatch Bell in this story are a cross of the manga and anime but heavily manga related which is why Zatch has more spells and Kiyo has the answer-talker. Also, as this story progresses, yes, the mamodos who get Shin class spell will end up getting them. Also some mamodos have extra spells such as Zeno having Zeo Zakerga, Tia having Gigano Saisu, and maybe Zatch having Barudo Forusu.

Now, here's the list of all mamodos and human partners that are gunna be in this story (pretty much a lot of them):

Zatch and Kiyo

Zeno and Dufort

Tia and Megumi

Kanchome and Folgore

Ponygon and Sunbeam

Momon and Elle

Wonrei and Li en

Riya and Alishe

Ted and Jeed

Cherish and Nicole

Arth and Ellie

Sauzaa and Karudio

Brago and Sherry

Bari and Gustav

Rodeaux and Chita

Purio and Lupa

Keys and Berun

Yeah, that's a very long list. I would've actually added more but I can be very forgetful when I write about very large groups. Besides, some of the characters won't have large roles anyway.

Also, yes, since I am using the English version of Zatch Bell, there will be spells that will be changed a bit (Such as Zatch's and Zeno's Teozakeru being Teozaker and Zatch's Maazu Jikerudon being Maazu Jikerdon, etc. Just minor wording.)

I might have left out some stuff but I don't remember. If I did, I'll explain next chapter.

**Next Time: ** For the first time, the new digidestined, the mamodos, and human partners met Mimi, one of the past digidestined. With that, they all end up having a picnic in the Digital World. What happens when Yolei, Hawkmon, Mimi, Megumi, and Tia all end missing and have to face two digimon. Can they defeat them? And will they come across another mamodo and human partner? Read and find out!


	2. Picnic Madness

**A/N: **Chapter two is here. Sorry for the wait!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Digimon 02 or Zatch Bell.

Enjoy!

**Recall: **"Gomamon tried to save the Gizamon but the Digimon Emperor turned them against him. Joe and the rest of us came to the Digital World to help and to destroy the newest of the control spires. It wasn't easy since it was guarded by the Fridgimon but slide past those slow poke snowmen. However we almost lost Cody in the icy river. Gomamon helped him out. Joe nursed Cody back to health and soon met our newest friends, Zatch and Kiyo but that included being attacked by Ebidramon and Shellmon. But then, two other guys name Zeno and Dufort destroyed the control spire. Then Tia and Megumi came and protected Joe, Cody, Digmon, Zatch, and Kiyo from Ebidramon as Ikkakumon saved the day. I just hope that the next control spire is somewhere a little warmer," explained TK.

**Chapter 2 – Picnic Madness**

"_Attention passengers: East Means West Airlines welcomes you to Tokyo. Again, we apologize for the pilot stepping out for popcorn in flight moving,_" said a voice on the intercom.

A group of people passed by as one girl stopped and looked out the window.

"It's so bright out and I'm wide awake. What time is it?" said the girl to herself, "Eight fifty-four in the morning? I'm still on New York time."

The girl had short pink hair with stars on it and had brown eyes. This girl was Mimi, one of the past Digidestined.

"I better change my watch," said Mimi as she changed the time on her Digivice, "There. Now I'm caught up."

As she started walking, she yawned loudly. "I'm exhausted."

_With Davis_

Davis room was completely messy as Demiveemon woke up and climbed up a pile of junk.

"Davis, wake up," said the in-training digimon as he saw Davis sleeping in his mess of a bed, snoring.

"Davis! Davis!" yelled Demiveemon louder but the mahogany haired boy kept snoring away.

"Davis! Davis! Davis!" yelled again Demiveemon, only this time he started jumping on the boy's stomach in order for him to wake up. Soon enough, Davis woke up and looked at the in-training digimon.

"Good morning," greeted Demiveemon, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, until I heard all that screaming," responded Davis, "The next time I tell you to wake me up, try to be a little bit quieter so I can get some sleep."

_With Cody, Zeno, and Dufort_

"I turn my back on him for one minute and he disappears," said Cody as he finished getting dressed, "Upamon, where are you?"

"Upamon?" responded Cody as he saw the digimon under a basket on the table, while his mother's back was turned away. Zeno and Dufort were sitting at the table, staying quiet the whole time.

"Cody!" shouted Upamon as he jumped down with the basket still on his head and went over to the brunette.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wander around the house? Mom might think you're a rodent," said the brunette.

'_One of us already thinks so,' _thought Zeno as he snickered quietly.

"What? I think your mom is making us some candy over there," said Upamon.

"Candy?" asked Cody as he looked to where his mother was at. He finally noticed and soon made his way back to his room, carrying Upamon.

"It's not candy, it's sushi," said Cody.

"Does it taste like candy?" asked Upamon.

"Not really. It's seaweed and raw fish," answered Cody.

"Yucky!" responded the digimon.

"That was my reaction at first too," said the brunette.

_With Kari_

"I made a nice little bed for you, Gatomon," said Kari as she opened her backpack. Gatomon looked with curiosity.

"You think I'm going in there, think again," said the cat like digimon, still staring at the backpack.

"Oh c'mon, be a sport," said Kari with a smile on her face, "It'll be fun."

Then Kari grabbed Gatomon and stuffed her into the pink backpack.

_With TK, Zatch, and Kiyo_

"We're leaving now, we'll be back later," said TK as he, Kiyo, and Zatch were about to leave.

"I forgot one more thing," said TK, making the other two look at him in confusion, "Patamon!"

TK went back inside to grab a green backpack and quickly came back towards Zatch and Kiyo.

"Would you hurry up! Your gym socks from yesterday are in here!" yelled Patamon, who was moving around inside the backpack. Zatch and Kiyo couldn't help but laugh at the digimon.

"Sorry, I forgot," said TK as the four of them started walking.

"At least I don't have to disguise myself as a gym bag while I'm here," said Zatch happily causing them to laugh.

_With Yolei, Megumi, and Tia_

"Okay Mom, I think we're packed. Besides the usual, I'm also taking potato salad, macaroni salad, tuna salad, chicken salad, fruit salad, and three bean salad," said Yolei as she was explaining to her mom. Tia and Megumi watched from near the door.

"Actually it's only two bean salad today. I was out of the third bean," responded Yolei's mom, " That's an awful lot of food for three girls to have for lunch."

"I told you, I'm having a picnic with Tia, Megumi , and the Computer Club today so I offered to bring salad for everyone," explained Yolei.

"And who's paying for it?" asked Yolei's mom.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about that," said Yolei as she looked at her mom, "Talk to you later."

With that, Yolei, Tia, and Megumi quickly ran off.

"Yolei, wait!" yelled her mom but it was too late.

"Yolei, open up, open up, this is an emergency," said a voice that was coming from Yolei's bag.

"What's the matter, Poromon?" asked Yolei as she opened the bag.

"Sitting on all this food is getting a little messy and what's with that foul smell?" asked Poromon with a worried look.

"Deviled Eggs," answered Yolei with a slight blush of embarrassment on her face. Poromon responded with a disgusted tone as Tia and Megumi couldn't help but laugh.

"Poromon's right, I can smell them all the way over here," said TK causing Yolei, Tia, and Megumi to notice him. Cody, Zeno, Dufort, Zatch, and Kiyo were right behind him.

"I guess the mayonnaise has gone bad," said Yolei cause almost all of them to chuckle.

_At the school_

"Aren't the others supposed to be here?" asked Davis.

"Yeah, they're late," answered Kari.

"Here they come now," responded Davis as he saw the group approaching, "Hey, what took you guys so long?"

"I stopped at a drinking fountain to give Poromon a bath. It's a long story," answered Yolei, while most of the others kept snickering.

"Never mind, let's go," said Davis as he headed inside the school with everyone following right behind.

"Now remember my plan, everybody, crouch," said Davis as he and the rest of the group sneaked into the school. However, the mamodo walked normally since they were…well, pretty short not to be noticed.

Once inside, most of the group kept crouching.

"Listen guys, I know it's a Saturday and we're not supposed to be in school, but nobody is within miles of this place. I refuse to crouch," said Yolei as walked normally.

"Actually, Davis, I don't think it's necessary for me to crouch," said Cody as he also was walking normally. Though the brunette was also short, he was still taller than the mamodo.

"I got us here! Am I the best or what?" yelled Davis proudly.

Yolei, Cody, and Megumi gave him a nervous look as Zatch and Tia were a bit confused and Zeno had a bored look on his face.

From there, the group entered the computer room.

"Hey, I wonder if the Digital World is open on Saturdays," said Davis. Everyone was around the computer as Yolei was sitting in front of it, trying to open the gate.

"Alright, I got us in! Am I the best or what?" yelled Yolei happily.

As they were about to leave, the door suddenly opened, having everyone's heads to face the direction of the door. They saw a girl with short strawberry pink hair and brown eyes, staring at them in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but, are you supposed to be here?" asked the girl.

Mostly everybody, minus TK, Kari, Zeno, and Dufort, had a surprised look on their faces, not knowing who the girl was.

"Mimi," responded TK and Kari at the same time. Kiyo, Zatch, Tia, Megumi, and the rest of the Digidestined looked at the two in confusion.

"Umm, TK? Kari?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah!" answered the two Digidestined.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet someone. This is our friend, Mimi. She's one of the original Digidestined who moved to America," explained TK.

"I'm Mimi. I've set my sights on success in the fashion world of New York City. Don't think I'm just a strawberry blonde beauty who knows she's beautiful," explained Mimi as she introduced herself.

"Hi, Mimi. Sora told us all about you," said Yolei, mostly referring to the new Digidestined.

"I spoke to her. She told me all about you too," responded Mimi.

"Hello, Mimi. My name is Davis but you can call me…Davis," greeted Davis.

"Yeah, she definitely told me about you," responded Mimi, "Gatomon, Patamon, how have you been?"

"Other than being stuffed in a knapsack like a wet towel, fine," answered Gatomon bitterly.

"Oh yeah, I guess you haven't meet these guys either," said Kari, mentioning the mamodo and human partners.

"I believe Sora also mention a bit about you guys too," said Mimi, then looking down at the mamodo, "I think she said that you three are…mamodo?"

"Precisely," answered Zeno plainly.

"Well, hello Mimi. I'm Kiyo and this is Zatch," greeted Kiyo as he pointed toward the blonde mamodo who also greeted the girl.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Megumi and this little girl here is Tia," explained Megumi as Tia said hello.

"I'm Zeno and this is my human partner, Dufort," said Zeno, looking over at the light blonde, who muttered a hello.

"It's great to meet you all," responded Mimi with a smile.

"So when did you get back?" asked Kari.

"Just this morning. I was passing by the school and just had to look for old time's sake," answered the strawberry blonde, "I just walked in the front gate. Someone left it open."

"That was us. We had to sneak in since the school was closed," admitted Davis.

"Huh?"

"That's right. We all decided to go on a nice Saturday picnic in the Digital World," responded Davis.

"Digital World?" repeated Mimi.

"Maybe Mimi can come with us," suggested Yolei.

"I haven't been there in so long. Do you think it'll be okay?" asked the girl in a bit of a worried tone.

"Of course!" shouted Yolei.

"Yolei, we didn't bring enough sodas for an extra person," said Davis.

"Oh no," responded the lavender haired girl.

"That's okay, she can have my soda if she wants," said Megumi.

TK and Kari also said the same thing.

"Perfecto!" yelled Yolei, "Now let's go!"

"That's great, now the rest of us don't have anything to drink," said Davis, though Mimi was smiling the whole time.

"_Digi Port Open!" _shouted Yolei as the gate started opening. Then a bright light covered everyone and transferred them into the computer. With that, everyone went in into the Digital World.

_In a Forest area in the Digital World_

"Hey, good news guys. Take a look around. I don't see a control spire anywhere," said Davis.

Mostly everyone agreed with Davis, minus those who kept quiet, which was mainly Dufort.

"How cool, I'm back," said Mimi as she looked around the area, "The Digital World hasn't changed."

'_I wonder if I'll see Palmon again,' _thought Mimi.

As the group walked to a clear area, the Digidestined started explaining to Mimi, the mamodo, and human partners more about the Digimon Emperor.

"Digimon Emperor?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah, he makes those control spires, tries to take over the Digital World, yadda yadda yadda," said Davis.

"So if there's no control spires, are we safe?"

"Yeah, that's why we picked this spot to have a picnic," answered Yolei.

"Gee, we would have never thought of having a picnic here in the old days because we'd be too worried about giant sized digital ants," said Mimi.

"Every time we've got here, it's been about destroying a control spire. The last time we went to destroy a spire, Kiyo, Megumi, and Dufort came here with their mamodo. Now, since it's Saturday, we'd thought that we should have some fun," explained Yolei.

"I say we should pick a spot to set the food and dish out," suggest Cody.

"Same here," agreed Zatch.

"No way, it's too early to eat lunch. Let's just keep walking," responded Davis.

"I am a little hungry," said Kari with slight smirk on her face.

Davis heard what Kari said then turned towards the group.

"I'm starved, let's eat," said Davis, changing his mind.

"Why didn't I think of that?" responded TK sarcastically. Kari just smiled as Megumi tried to hold back her laugh.

Soon, the group found the perfect spot and set everything and soon started eating. The mamodo however ate much more, surprising the Digidestined and their Digimon.

"Geez, these guys have more of a bottomless pit of a stomach than the digimon," said Davis in disbelief.

"Well, mamodo have to eat a lot in order to have a lot of strength when they battle," explained Kiyo. He was embarrassed since Zatch was the one eating the most.

"Does anyone here have yellowtail?" asked the blonde mamodo with his mouth full.

'_That idiot!' _though Tia a bit annoyingly, "U-umm, here Zatch, I brought some lunch I made just for you."

Tia then handed a bento box to the blonde. He soon opened it, revealing a yellowtail head with rice around it.

"Wow, yellowtail!" yelled Zatch happily, "Thanks, Tia!"

The pink haired mamodo blushed slightly as her brunette partner couldn't help but smile.

"Though I wished it was the whole yellowtail," said Zatch as he was about to regret saying that.

Tia started getting mad and proceeded with strangling the blonde mamodo.

"You idiot, why don't you just appreciate what others give you!" yelled Tia in anger, continuing to strangle the poor boy.

Megumi and Kiyo got worried as they tried to calm the pink haired girl. Zeno laughed at the blonde's misfortune since he still had quite a lot of hatred toward Zatch. Most of the Digidestined and Digimon were watching the current situation, noting to themselves not to get Tia angry. Ever.

"A-anyway. Here, Mimi, would you like one?" asked Yolei as she offered the said girl a chocolate covered rice ball.

Mimi's eyes started watering a bit. "Is that what I think it is? A chocolate covered rice ball? I haven't had one since I was a kid!"

Mimi soon started eating the rice ball as Megumi and Kiyo finally managed to calm Tia down. Zatch quickly apologized and soon everybody got back with eating their meal. Hawkmon saw what Armadillomon was eating and asked what it was. Yolei answered, saying it was sushi. Hawkmon wanted one, however Armadillomon threw the food item, which missed the rookie digimon and started rolling away. Cody then started scolding Armadillomon as Hawkmon got up and ran after the piece of sushi.

"Wait, Hawkmon, come back! It's just a California Roll!" yelled Yolei as she ran after he digimon.

"Yes and it's now rolling back to California," said Hawkmon as he kept running.

'_I have a bad feeling about this. I don't like that they're going off into the woods all alone,' _thought Mimi as she got up and went after them.

Kiyo then looked over to Tia and Megumi.

"Tia, Megumi, I think you guys should go after Yolei, Hawkmon, and Mimi. I have a feeling that something's going to happen and their going to need your help," said Kiyo quietly. The two girls nodded their heads as they got up and went after the three.

"Hey! Yolei! Hawkmon!" called out Mimi as she searched around.

"Mimi!" called Megumi as she and Tia found the strawberry blonde, "We're gunna help you find Yolei and Hawkmon."

"Okay," responded Mimi as the three girls kept searching. Unfortunately all three of them got into a trap as they fell very high.

_In a darker part of the forest_

"Wake up, Mimi," said Yolei as she was shaking the girl. Yolei, Hawkmon, Tia, and Megumi got a bit worried until Mimi started waking up.

"Are you okay?" asked Megumi.

"The last thing I remember, I fell," responded the strawberry blonde.

"We all did," said Yolei, "Look at that."

Everyone turned their heads as the saw a control spire in the distance.

"What is it?" asked Mimi.

"It's a control spire," answered Yolei.

'_So that's the thing that Zeno and Dufort took down with Zeno's Zaker attack,' _thought Tia, recalling the past events.

"That means that the Digimon Emperor controls this area," said Hawkmon.

All five of them looked straight ahead as they were hearing noises.

"Something tells me those aren't taillights in a parking lot," said Mimi nervously as the all started shaking.

"Princess Mimi!" yelled the voices as they revealed to be digimon. Mimi quickly calmed down.

"Relax, they're just Geckomon and Otamamon," said Mimi, as the rest of them calmed down all well. Though, Tia remained unsure as she had a bad feeling about it.

"How do you know that, Mimi?" asked Yolei and Megumi.

"Because they're my friends," answered Mimi.

"They don't look too friendly," responded Hawkmon as Yolei, Tia, and Megumi saw what he meant.

"Not while they're wearing the dark rings," said Hawkmon.

"Huh?" asked Mimi.

Then all the controlled digimon stared charging towards them. All five of them quickly ran as the digimon followed behind. Unfortunately, as they were running, Mimi ended up tripping.

"Woah, Mimi, if those are your friends, I would hate to see your enemies," said Yolei, panicking.

"It's not their fault…"muttered Mimi, '_This is terrible. I wish Palmon was here to protect me._'

"_Poison Ivy!_" shouted a voice as vines appeared and grabbed Mimi, Yolei, and Hawkmon and pulled them behind the bushes.

"_Saisu!_" shouted Megumi. Tia swiped her hands together, creating Saisu and hit the ground near the digimon. This created smoke and gave a chance for the two to run where the others went. The digimon recovered quickly but ran in the wrong direction.

They all saw that it was Palmon who saved Mimi, Yolei, and Hawkmon.

"I thought you needed a vine," said Palmon.

"Palmon!" yelled Mimi as she started tearing up. Then Palmon started tearing up too as they were both finally reunited and hugged each other. The other four watched the reunion of the two partners.

"Please stop it. If you get any happier then I'll start crying," said Hawkmon.

Megumi and Tia couldn't help but smile.

'_This is actually a bit similar to how Tia and I first became partners,' _thought Megumi, recalling when she found Tia leaving the hospital and telling her that she was willing to be by her side and soon found that they were both partners before they have to face Tia's enemy, Maruss.

"We're seriously in trouble, Mimi. This area is called the Night Forest and the Digimon Emperor has taken over all the Geckomon and Otamamon," explained Palmon.

"I know. We have to destroy the control spire. No problem. I've been living in New York. Compared to getting a taxi, that should be a piece of cake," responded Mimi.

"You're the best, Mimi," said Palmon.

"We can't destroy the tower alone," said Yolei.

"Correct. You better contact the others to let them know where they are," responded Hawkmon.

Yolei pulled out her digivice to try and contact the others.

"So that's why Kiyo told us to come with them," said Tia. Megumi nodded her head in agreement.

_Meanwhile, with everyone else_

"Hawkmon! Yolei! Where are you?" yelled out Davis as almost everyone was finding the five of them. However in their searching, Zeno and Dufort left, telling them that there was something that they had to go find out about.

"Hawkmon! Yolei! Where are you?" called out the rest of the Digidestined.

However as they kept looking around, Davis' digivice started beeping, but it couldn't get a very good signal.

Yolei's digivice also started beeping but had no signal as well.

Finally, Davis received a faint signal on the digivice.

"Hey I have something from Yolei, but the signal is pretty weak," said Davis as the Digidestined, Zatch, and Kiyo went over to him.

"Yeah, they must be nearby," said TK, "But in what direction?"

'_I just hope that Tia and Megumi and handle the situation without us,' _thought Kiyo a bit worried.

"The Digimon Emperor must be blocking the signal," said Cody, making them all worry of the current situation.

_With the Digimon Emperor_

In a dark room full of monitors, the Digimon Emperor chuckled as he looked at one of the screens.

"What a wonderful way to have a relaxing weekend," said the Emperor with Wormmon standing beside him, "Getting any unwanted weeds outside my garden."

The screen revealed to show Yolei, Hawkmon, Mimi, Palmon, Tia, and Megumi.

"Wormmon!" called the Emperor.

"Yes, Master?"

"Who's the digimon guarding the area?"

"The Roachmon Brothers," answered Wormmon.

"Excellent! Summon them immediately. They're staying at the Roachmon hotel," said the Emperor as he started cackling.

'_It'll give me the chance to see what kind of powers that the tramp mamodo has,_' thought the Digimon Emperor as he eyed Tia and Megumi on the monitor.

_Back to Yolei's group_

"There's no answer," said Yolei as the group lost hope of calling the others.

"No answer? We didn't even hear the question!" said two voices as the group turned around and saw two roach like digimon, "We hope we're not bugging you."

The two digimon laughed as Yolei and Mimi started screaming. Tia was shaking a bit as Megumi has a nervous look.

"It's the Roachmon Brothers," said Hawkmon and Palmon.

"_Hi, I'm Roachmon. And I'm his twin brother, Roachmon. I use my Garbage Dump attack to hurt my enemies. And I use my Yard Sale Bombs to wipe out my opponents and clean my garage," _said both digimon.

"You mean that's all? I thought you said it was a bunch of kids," said one Roachmon.

"Sue me, I heard wrong," responded the second Roachmon.

"Is it really that hard to write down a message?"

"Next time, you take the call!"

"Excuse, but, do you always argue?" asked Yolei.

"The Roachmon Brothers don't argue so stay out of this!" yelled the two digimon.

"Sorry, go ahead," said Yolei nervously.

The two kept arguing which attack they should use on the group.

"How about none?" asked Mimi.

"The Roachmon Brothers are not gunna tell you again, stay out of this!" answered the digimon.

"Just a suggestion," said Mimi annoyingly.

The two finally agreed to use both attacks on the group.

"_Garbage Dump!" _yelled the Roachmon Brothers as Hawkmon and Palmon were attacked by garbage before it hit Yolei, Mimi, Tia, and Megumi, covering them all with trash. They all got at as both Mimi and Tia started getting angry.

"How dare you? This is a designer shirt!" yelled Mimi angrily.

"Ugh! This is so disgusting! This is much worse than when we entered Faudo for the first time, Megumi!" yelled Tia as she started getting angry.

The Roachmon Brothers snickered at the group.

"Now what?" said Yolei as she was standing next to Mimi.

Then all of a sudden, a grand piano landed in front of the group.

"Sorry, but I don't play," said Mimi as they all looked up to see heavy objects fall from the sky.

"_Yard Sale Bombs!" _yelled the Roachmon Brothers as the chased after the group, who was trying to avoid the attack.

"Megumi, quick! We need a shield!" yelled Tia as they continued running towards the control spire.

"Right! Quick, everyone, stay close to Tia and I and stop when we stop!" called out Megumi as the group did what they were told.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Yolei, worried.

"Yeah, now stop!" yelled Megumi as the group stopped. As another flying object was about to hit them, Megumi quickly had the vermillion colored spellbook and started glowing.

"_Seoshi!" _yelled Megumi as Tia had her hands out in front of the group. A thin dome shield covered the group as they were protected from the attack.

"Nice shield you got there," said Yolei as Seoshi disappeared and the group headed toward the spire.

"Palmon, you need to digivolve!" shouted Mimi as she was carrying Palmon.

"I can't, Mimi. We have to destroy the control spire first so I can digivolve," explained Palmon.

The Roachmon Brothers continued arguing as they blamed each other for the attack being avoided.

As they continued running, Yolei started daydreaming how she wished that she had a sister like Mimi. Luckily, Hawkmon brought her back to reality as the group continued running toward the spire.

They all failed to notice two figures watching them. One was a tall and the other was animal like. Both figures ran toward the direction the group was going.

"Yolei, don't you think it's time?" asked Hawkmon.

"Right!" responded Yolei, "_Digi Armor Energize!"_

"_Hawkmon: Armor Digivolve too…" _shouted Hawkmon, "_Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"_

"Yolei, climb on!" said Halsemon as Yolei climbed on his back and flew.

"Wow, that Armor Digivolving sure has some fashion sense," said Mimi as she stopped. However, Tia and Megumi continued running.

"_Tempest Wing!" _yelled Halsemon as he hit the Roachmon Brothers, causing damage.

However, the two digimon recovered and started attacking Halsemon.

"Megumi! We should help too!" said Tia as she the fighting.

"Alright! _Saisu!" _yelled Megumi as Tia fired a Saisu, causing damage at the two digimon.

"Thanks guys!" said Yolei.

"You two go ahead and destroy the spire. Well handle these guys," said Tia as he and Megumi got set. Yolei nodded as she and Halsemon flew toward the spire.

"We're not gunna let you off that easily!" yelled the Roachmon as the aimed the Garbage Dump attack at Tia and Megumi.

"_Ma Seshield!" _yelled Megumi as a pink disk like shield with a wing in the middle appeared in front of the partners and protected them.

"Big deal! We still have more where that came from!" yelled the two digimon as they fired once again.

"You two aren't very smart!" yelled Tia as Megumi got another spell ready.

"_Giga La Seoshi!"_

A green dome shield surrounded the Roachmon as their attack hit the shield and bounced back towards them, causing damage.

As Yolei and Halsemon were about ready to destroy the spire, they saw the two figures from before. The tall figure was a blonde short haired man and the other was an animal that looked like a horse.

"If you two don't mind, we'll destroy the control spire for you," said the man as he took out an orange spellbook.

"Halsemon! That man has a mamodo!" yelled Yolei happily to find another mamodo and human partner.

"You ready, Ponygon?" asked the human partner as the spellbook started glowing.

"Meru mey!" answered the horse mamodo known as Ponygon.

"_Diomeru Shudoruk!_" yelled the man as Ponygon now has red and gold armor with a large javelin on his head.

Ponygon was then covered in flames as he ran and hit the spire with full force. This caused it to be knocked down fairly easily.

Then he ran back to the man and returned to his normal form. Yolei approached them as Halsemon digivolved back to Hawkmon.

"Thanks for the help," said Yolei.

"No problem, I was glad to help. I'm Kafka Sunbeam and this is my mamodo, Ponygon," said Sunbeam as Ponygon started licking his face.

Soon, Mimi, Palmon, Tia, and Megumi found them. Tia and Megumi were happy to see the newcomers.

"Yeah, we found Ponygon now. Zatch will be very happy when he finds out!" said Tia as Ponygon then started licking her.

"How did you find us, Mr. Sunbeam?" asked Megumi.

"Well when I heard about other mamodo and human partners being here and the situation that was going on in this world, I might as well thought that you guys were helping out," explained Sunbeam.

They all nodded as they all headed back to find the others and add more to their information.

_With the Digimon Emperor_

"So the girl's main powers are shields and another mamodo appeared as well. It also turns out that this one can manipulate fire. Well, this battle is certainly getting interesting," said the Emperor as he saw the group walk off.

"So, you're not mad about the control spire, Master?" asked Wormmon.

"Not really. The power that these mamodo have is certainly very powerful, maybe even more powerful than that of any digimon. If I keep observing and figure out each of these mamodo's powers, I can surely use them to my advantage and surely make them my slaves to take over the Digital World! And if it's possible, I might be able to locate the Mamodo World and take over that as well!" explained the Digimon Emperor happily as he started cackling, that once again, echoed throughout the room.

However, they failed to notice that two figures were spying on him.

"Heh, this is surely getting interesting. I would surely like to see that idiot attempt something like that," said the first figure as the second one nodded.

"Too bad for him that all of these battles will soon lead him to his downfall," said the first figure as he snickered. He grabbed the second figure and the two disappeared in thin air.

**A/N: **Sorry for the abrupt ending. It is currently 2AM on a school day and I just wanted to finish this chapter really bad. For those of you reading my story "A Promise Worth Keeping", I will have that updated soon but I was getting so lazy with the fight between Burago and Gash. Also, I don't know why I added Ponygon and Sunbeam into this chapter. I actually wanted to add Wonrei and Li en but oh well. And I miscalculated. Each chapter will probably end up being 3,000 to over 4,000 or 5,000 words long due to how long a single episode is. The only reason why last chapter was shorter was because I started a bit over half of episode five. This chapter would've been longer if I wasn't tired. Well, don't worry; next chapter will hopefully be much better.

**Next Time: **As the Digidestined, mamodo, and human partners try to escape from an army of controlled digimon, the gate in the area gets destroyed leaving Kari and Gatomon stranded. Now Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Zatch, and Kiyo must go and save them. What happens when they all have to fight Andromon, and old friend of Kari's. Will Kari be able to get Andromon out of the Emperor's control without the use of fighting? Read and Find out!


	3. The Light's Voice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon 02 and Zatch Bell.

Enjoy!

**Recall: **"It was great meeting Mimi, who was from America. She's so glamorous. We all decided to have a picnic in the Digital World. Everything was going great except for the food fight and some of us got separated and ended up in the Night Forest that was controlled by a control spire. The Geckomon and Otamamon didn't remember Mimi and was chasing us. Luckily, Palmon remembered her and saved us. They we're happy to see each other but weren't happy when we met the Roachmon Brothers. However, Tia and Megumi distracted them long enough for Halsemon and I to go destroy the control spire. However, we met another mamodo team, Mr. Sunbeam and Ponygon, who offered to destroy the control spires themselves. I wish Mimi was staying; it was actually a lot of fun with her being with Tia, Megumi and me. It felt as if we were sisters," explained Yolei.

**Chapter 3 – The Light's Voice**

The Digidestined and most of the mamodo teams cheered as they destroyed another of the Digimon Emperor's control spires.

"Alright, that's twelve more control spires destroyed," said Izzy as he looked at the computer monitor.

Sora, Yolei, Cody, and Megumi cheered as Birdramon, Halsemon, Digmon, and Tia knocked down another spire.

"According to the map, Greymon is finish in this area as well as on to the next and Garurumon is doing the same thing," said Izzy.

"There's still one more control spire to destroy today," said Izzy as he looked at the Digidestined and mamodo teams.

"I think Garurumon can handle that one," said Matt.

"I don't think he can, he's too far away from that area," responded Tai.

"Tai's right," agreed Izzy.

"In that case we'll do it ourselves," said Davis, mentioning the rest of them.

_In a dome covered metal city in the Digital World_

"Intruder! Intruder!" yelled an army of robot like digimon.

"_I am Gardromon. Anyone who tries to enter the premises will be victims of my Grenade Destroyer attack,_" said the Gardromon.

"_Gold Rush!_" yelled Digmon as he fired drills at the Gardromon and destroyed the dark rings.

"_Star Shower!" _shouted Pegasusmon as stars came out of his wings and the attack also hit the dark rings as well.

"_Fire Rocket!" _yelled Flamedramon as he fired the attack at more of the dark rings.

"_Zaker!_" yelled Kiyo and Dufort as the lightning came out of Zatch's mouth and Zeno's hand and hit more of the dark rings as well. Tia and Megumi did the same thing using Tia's Saisu and Ponygon was in his Go Shudoruk form and hit dark rings using the horn on his head. However, as more dark rings were being destroyed, more of the controlled Gardromon kept appearing.

"There must be a hundred of them," said Davis as more Gardromon kept coming.

"Wow, you counted that high without taking off your shoes and socks," said Yolei sarcastically.

"I don't think it's a good time for jokes, Yolei," said Megumi.

"I think it's best if we go back to our own world and come up with a new plan," said TK.

Most of everyone agreed except for Davis.

"Quit now? I've never been a quitter!" said Davis who was still in a defensive stance.

"I agree, Davis, let's regroup," said Flamdramon as he and Digmon digivolved back to their rookie forms.

"Davis, don't be so stubborn. There's too many of them for us to be up against. Let's get out of here while we can and think of a better way," said Kiyo as everyone started retreating.

"Yeah, Davis, let's hurry," said Kari as she was riding on top of Nefertimon.

"Oh, all right," said Davis in defeat, "Everyone head for the gate."

Everyone soon started running toward the direction of the gate.

"_Digi Port Open!_" yelled Yolei as she held her digivice in the air. The gate started glowing as she disappeared, the rest of the Digidestined and mamodo teams followed right behind.

"Wait for me!" yelled Kari as TK entered the gate.

"_Grenade Destroyer!_" yelled a Gardromon as it hit the gate, causing it to be destroyed before Kari and Gatomon got a chance to escape and were now stranded.

_In the Human World_

Everyone else made it out and all landed on a huge pile.

"Ow! Hey, we're gunna probably need some pillows if we're gunna keep doing this," complained Yolei, though she was on top of the pile of Digidestined, digimon, mamodo, and human partners. Quickly, they all managed to get up just fine.

"I saw the TV blow up so we were all sent through at the same time," explained Patamon.

"Wait a second! Where did Kari go?" asked Davis causing everyone to look at him except for Dufort, who looked at the monitor.

"She remained trapped in the Digital World," answered the light blonde with a serious look causing mostly everyone to worry.

_Back in the Digital World_

"I'll send a message to the others, saying we're alright," said Kari as she took out her D-terminal.

"Kari, if we could find ourselves in any kind of jam, I could always Armor Digivolve," said Gatomon as she kept a lookout for any of the enemies.

"Oh, let's save that for a special occasion," said Kari.

_With the others_

"The gate to that area is closed. We can't get to her," said Yolei in worry.

"TK, wasn't Kari right behind you when we went through the gate?" asked Davis.

TK nodded his head.

"Then it's all your fault! Why didn't you let her go first?" said Davis angrily.

"Stop! It's not anybody's fault that this happened!" yelled Cody.

"What do you know, you're just a little kid!" responded back Davis.

"Cody is right, it isn't anyone's fault. You shouldn't put the blame on anyone at all," said Zatch.

"Aww, I guess you're right," responded Davis.

"The truth is, Davis is right. I was my fault. I should've been watching her all along," said TK, feeling guilty.

"So I guess…I could've too," said Davis also feeling guilty.

"That's what I mean, no one is at fault," said Cody.

"Hey guys, I got an e-mail from Kari," said Yolei, causing everyone to look at her. She read the e-mail which said that Kari was alright.

"There has to be some way to find an area closest to her," said Megumi.

"That's it, Megumi," said TK as he reached for the computer, "If I can find a gate that's closest to that area, then I can reach her."

He looked around a map until he found the right gate.

"Got it! I'll be back soon," said TK

"I'm going too," said Patamon as both of them entered the gate.

"What should we do now?" asked Tia.

"If he thinks I'm gunna stand by and let him be the hero, forget it!" shouted Davis as he and Demiveemon entered the gate as well.

"Kiyo, we should go too! Since we saw how the area that Kari's in is, we can use the 3rd and 11th spell to our advantage. If possible, we can use the 7th spell as well," explained Zatch.

"You're right, Zatch. We better go help them," said Kiyo as the two of them also entered the gate before anyone else could protest.

"If they're going, then I'm going too!" shouted Yolei as she pointed her digivice at the monitor.

"Hold on and think about this for a second, Yolei," said Megumi.

"Megumi's right. It's almost dinner time and if we all go back there, your parents will start to worry about where most of you are. It is better for us not to go," explained Sunbeam as Ponygon was behind him, worrying about Zatch.

"I suggest we call Tai and the others to come and help Davis and them instead," said Cody.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" shouted Poromon as he and Upamon got out the door.

"Hey, wait! You just can't go out in public!" yelled Yolei as she and Cody ran after them.

"I think one of us should stay here and watch for anything that happens," said Megumi.

"Zeno and I will stay here. The rest of you should follow them," suggested Dufort.

"Okay then," said Megumi as she, Tia, Sunbeam, and Ponygon followed the rest of the Digidestined.

The light blonde sat down towards the monitor and turned to the silver haired mamodo.

"You've been awfully quiet since the last time we saw the Emperor," said Dufort as Zeno turned to face him.

"I've just had a lot in my mind," said Zeno with a smirk on his face.

"Just what are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing much," said the silver haired mamodo with an evil grin on his face, "I believe I have an idea on how I can make more of this Digimon Emperor's plans for him and everyone else involved a real living hell."

The silver haired boy walked up towards the monitor as it started glowing.

"Are you going to go spy on him again?" asked Dufort.

"I must extract more information about this so called Emperor if I want this plan to work. Just make up some excuse or something if anybody asks where I went," responded Zeno.

With that, the silver haired mamodo disappeared and the light soon faded.

_In the Digital World with Davis, TK, Zatch, and Kiyo_

"This is a great idea, crossing the desert without any water," said Davis sarcastically.

"Look, I didn't ask for your help," said TK

"Hey, look guys, there's the city!" yelled Zatch as they all saw where he was looking at.

"Looks like one of those things that you shake and it starts snowing," said TK.

"You mean a snow globe," said Kiyo though Davis and TK didn't pay attention to him.

"I'll go get Kari and you guys stay here," said Davis.

"No, I'll get Kari and you wait here," argued TK.

'_This arguing is starting to get very tedious,' _thought Kiyo.

"How 'bout we flip for it? Whoever wins gets to go save Kari," suggested Davis as he took out a coin, "And since it's my coin, I'll pick first."

Davis called heads as he flipped the coin and caught it and it turned out being heads.

"Well it looks like I win. Now you wait here while I rescue Kari," said Davis as he was about to leave, however TK grabbed the coin and looked at it.

"A coin that has heads on both sides? That's how I always beat my brother," said TK.

"Well, how 'bout that," said Davis nervously.

"I think we should all hurry up and go save Kari before something happens," suggested Kiyo.

"Alright," said the two guys.

From there everyone started walking towards the dome city.

_Meanwhile with Kari_

Shots were being fired by Gardromon as Kari and Nefertimon were flying through the city.

"_Rosetta Stone!_" shouted Nefertimon as gem like beams fired at one of the Gardromon's attacks, canceling them out.

"Kari, there aren't any TVs left in this area," said Nefertimon, looking around.

"We'll have to go to another area to find one," responded Kari.

"We don't even know which direction to travel," said Nefertimon.

_With the Digimon Emperor_

The Digimon Emperor looked through the many monitors as he saw Kari and Nefertimon flying through the city.

"It's almost your dinner time, shouldn't you be going home soon, Ken?" asked Wormmon as he made his way over to the Emperor.

The Digimon Emperor turned toward the worm digimon and glared at him.

"Don't you dare call me anything but Master!" yelled the Emperor causing the digimon to shake.

He then turned back and started typing.

"Since she's all alone, she deserves someone special," said the Emperor as he pressed a button. This surprised Wormmon.

"Oh no you can't. Anyone but him," said Wormmon nervously.

The Emperor chuckled evilly at his plan.

"Hmm, well this should be an interesting fight. Especially with that weakling Zatch and his partner getting into the city," said Zeno quietly with a smirk on his face as he spied on the Emperor in the shadows.

_In the Human World_

"Can I speak to Tai please? No, I'm not selling anything," said Cody as he was talking through the pay phone. Yolei was in the convenience store, talking to her dad along with Megumi, Tia, and Sunbeam while Ponygon was outside with Cody.

"So that's where Kari is now, Tai," said Cody as he was talking to Tai on the phone.

"_Okay, Cody, thanks for letting know. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything,_" said Tai as he hanged up the phone. Then Tai turned, facing him mother.

"Kari is at a friend's house doing a science project on gravity. They need to see how long I can stand on my head. See ya!" said Tai as he soon left the house. From there, he soon met up with Matt.

"Hey, I heard what happened so are you going to go?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, I'll head over there in a few minutes. However, I need to make a stop to Davis' apartment to make up a story to his family that he's gunna be late tonight," explained Tai.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it. You go on and get to Kari," said Matt.

"Thanks Matt," said Tai as he ran off.

"Oh, I left Mimi on hold with her call from New York. Her phone bill!" yelled Matt, remembering as he ran back to his apartment.

"I told my mom we were doing a rescue project. She said that she was happy that we're helping stray cats in the neighborhood," said Cody.

"Yeah, I was happy that we left without filling another bag," said Yolei as the group started walking back.

_Back in the Digital World_

"There's just one guard at the door," said Davis as the six of them were hiding.

"Yeah, we should take him out on the first attack otherwise he'll call for reinforcements," responded TK.

"Maybe Kiyo and I can take him out using the 3rd spell," suggested Zatch.

"Hold on. Maybe it's better if I save my strength from within until we get inside, Zatch," said Kiyo.

"Oh, you're right," responded the blonde mamodo.

"Not a problem. Veemon and could take that guy out," said Davis, "You ready Veemon?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" responded Veemon.

"Alright, Digi Armor Ener-"

"Hold it," said Patamon, surprising Davis and Veemon, "I'll do it. There aren't any control spires in this area right?"

"Well, just the one inside the dome," said TK.

"But we're outside."

"Yeah, that's right. It means you can digivolve," said TK.

"Huh?" asked Davis and Veemon.

"Then go for it," responded TK.

"Okay!"

"_Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!_" shouted Patamon as he digivolved.

"Angemon, I haven't seen you in a while," said TK. Davis and Veemon were left speechless about Patamon digivolving.

"That's so cool!" yelled Zatch with his eyes shining.

Angemon then flew toward the Gardromon that was guarding the entrance.

"_Angel Rod!_" yelled Angemon as he hit the dark ring around Gardromon using his staff. He then landed next to him and caught his staff.

"I nailed him," said Angemon as the others ran to the entrance. He then used his staff to break the door. As he stepped inside, he soon digivolved back to Patamon.

"You know, those control spires really ruin my day," said Patamon.

"You did great, Patamon," said TK.

"So besides Armor Digivolving, Patamon can digivolve to Angemon?" asked Davis, "What about Gatomon?"

"Well, she can digivolve into Angewomon," answered TK.

"You're kidding me? Angemon and Angewomon," said Davis, getting nervous.

"That's right, we make a great team," said Patamon.

"One question: Is there an Angebabymon too?"

"Sometimes, he says the weirdest things," said Patamon, causing TK, Kiyo, and Zatch to laugh. Davis started getting angry at this.

"Veemon! Tell me right now if you can digivolve to Ange something too," said Davis.

"Uhh…" said responded Veemon as Davis started shaking him to get an answer.

"He still got a lot to learn," said TK.

_Back at the school_

Dufort continued checking at the monitor as Yolei arrived a while ago and is now eating snacks along with Poromon and Upamon. The two digimon were complaining about the amount of food as Yolei started scolding them, then Cody entered the room.

"I brought some reinforcements," said Cody as Tai came in as well.

"Let's get to work," said Tai as he appeared.

_With the Digimon Emperor_

"You summoned me, your highness," said a voice as a sillouette appeared on one of the Emperor's monitors. Wormmon told the Emperor about it and he then smiled evilly.

Zeno grinned as he saw the digimon on the monitor.

"Let's see Zatch handle that kind of digimon," said the silver haired mamodo as he chuckled quietly.

_With Davis, TK, Zatch, and Kiyo_

"_Digi Armor Energize!" _yelled Davis and TK as they had their digivices out.

"_Veemon: Armor Digivolve to…Flamdramon: The Fire of Courage!"_

"_Patamon: Armor Digivolve to…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"_

"_Fire Rocket!" _yelled Flamdramon as he shot fire ball at Gardromon, destroying the dark rings.

"Come on, Davis, this way!" yelled Flamdramon as he jumped to the other side.

"I'm getting Kari's signal. She's close," said TK as he was riding on Pegasusmon and had his digivice out.

Flamdramon then grabbed Davis and started jumping from building to building.

"Come on Kiyo, grab my hand," said Zatch as he held out his hand.

'_I don't like this idea,_' said Kiyo as he grabbed Zatch's hand, "Okay."

Then suddenly, the blonde mamodo started running, dragging his bookkeeper along as well.

As Flamdramon kept jumping, Davis then noticed Kari and Nefertimon.

"Boy, I'm glad to see you," said Kari as Nefertimon kept flying.

"_Grenade Destroyer!_" yelled two Gardromon as they fired missiles in the air and one of them ended up hitting Nefertimon causing her and Kari to crash land to the ground. This caused Nefertimon to digivolve back to Gatomon.

Kari and Gatomon sat up as the Gardromon started approaching them.

"Now Kiyo!" yelled Zatch as he got in front of Kari and Gatomon, facing the Gardromon.

"Okay!" yelled Kiyo as he appeared next to Kari and Gatomon with the red spellbook shining brightly, "The eleventh spell: _Maazu Jikerdon!_"

A large sphere came out of Zatch's mouth as it went straight for the Gardromon, causing them to get sucked into the center of the sphere and ended up getting electrocuted which caused the dark rings to be destroyed.

"Wow, that's some spell," said Kari in awe.

"Yeah, Maazu Jikerdon not only deflects an enemy's attacks but also pulls them into its force like a magnet if they're close by and electrocutes them," explained Kiyo, '_The same spell we used on Rodeaux during the battle in Faudo.'_

"Hey, Kari!" yelled Davis as he and TK arrived. Kari smiled, happy to see them. Then TK noticed another Gardromon approaching.

"_Star Shower!_" yelled Pegasusmon as he hit the Gardromon, destroying the dark ring.

"Come on, Kari, we better get going," said Davis as the rest of the group was about to leave. However, they stopped as they met face to face with an android like digimon.

"Why can't these guys ever be small?" asked Davis.

"Andromon!" yelled Kari happily.

"_I am Andromon. I have one mission: Seek out my enemy and destroy him with my Lightning Blade," _explained Andromon.

"Huh? He's got a dark ring," said Kari as she noticed the dark ring around his neck.

"I am programed to destroy the enemy. You are the enemy, therefore I must destroy you," said Andromon.

"Andromon, don't you remember us? We're your friends," said Kari as she walked closer.

"Kari, you're hanging around with the wrong people," said Davis.

"Now's not the time for that," said Kiyo, looking the goggle boy.

"Flamdramon, you'll have to use all your power," said Davis.

"You got it," responded Flamdramon as he jumped and started attacking Andromon, "_Flaming Fists!"_

"_Lightning Blade!" _yelled Andromon as he took out a whip made of lightning that hit Flamdramon directly, digivolving him back to Veemon.

Davis went to see if Veemon was alright as TK soon arrived.

"Zatch, we won't be able to use our attacks judging by how fast he can counter. We'll use Rauzaruk so you'll be able to move in and attack, got it?" explained Kiyo as Zatch nodded his head in agreement.

"The sixth spell: _Rauzaruk!_" yelled Kiyo as Zatch started glowing in multiple of colors.

"_Star Shower!" _yelled Pegasusmon as he attacked.

"_Lightning Blade!" _yelled Andromon as his attack hit Pegasusmon directly, digivolving him back to Patamon.

Zatch then ran quickly as he approached Andromon and was about to his him with his strength. However, Andromon fired another Lightning Blade, hitting the blonde at point blank range, sending him back to the group, badly hurt.

"Zatch!" yelled Kiyo as he picked up the mamodo as the spell wore off.

"Now what?" asked Davis as the group looked back at Andromon.

"Andromon, don't you remember how we fought together? Side by side?" asked Kari as she moved forward.

"Kari, we have to get out of here. We don't even know if it's the same Andromon," said TK.

"I'm sure that it's him," said Kari.

"Yeah, but even if it is, he's under the control of the Digimon Emperor. He can't even hear your voice," responded TK as Andromon got closer.

"You don't know that," said Kari.

"As much as I like seeing you two arguing, he's heading right for us," said Davis as the group saw the digimon get closer.

Andromon then stopped as he saw that the goggles that Davis was wearing looked like Tai's. Then Veemon, Patamon, and Gatomon went in and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey guys!" yelled Yolei as she appeared, riding on Halsemon.

Then Digmon appeared through a hole in the ground and attempted to attack Andromon with Gold Rush. However, the drills were deflected easily.

"Hey, we're here!" called out Tai as he, Cody, and Sunbeam were riding on Ponygon, who was in his Go Shudoruk form.

"Tai, it's Andromon!" yelled Kari.

Tai then jumped off of Ponygon and ran toward Andromon, "Andromon! It's me, Tai!"

"Tai, who?" asked Andromon as he remembered that it was Tai, "Oh, Tai."

Then the dark ring started electrocuting Andromon, causing him to go beserk and headed straight for Kari.

"Kari, watch out!" yelled Tai.

Andromon stopped as he and Kari stared at each other. Then Andromon lifted Kari up, surprising everybody.

"Hey you put her down now!" demanded Gatomon.

"Do you remember me?" asked Kari looking down at Andromon.

"I am trying," said Andromon as he stared at the brunette, "Yes."

"We all took a picture together," said Kari as a tear fell from her and landed on Andromon's face.

Andromon then tried to recall of the picture she kept mentioning. Then Kari's digivice fell out and started glowing when it his Andromon. The pink light then surrounded the two and soon Andromon started remembering the picture.

"Now I see the complete picture," said Andromon as he started returning back to normal and set Kari down.

"Kari, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused," said Andromon as he tore off the dark ring from his neck.

Everyone started smiling from this.

Then Andromon turned toward the control spire, "That control spire is the cause of all this. Well no more."

Then Andromon fired missiles which ended up destroying the spire. Then the Gardromon started returning back to normal.

"Andromon, are all these Gardromon going to stay broken forever?" asked Kari.

"No, their programs were rewritten by the Digimon Emperor," explained Andromon as the group followed him, "They just need to be reprogramed."

"Once I reprogram the Gardromon, I'll stay here in case the Digimon Emperor returns," said Andromon.

On the way back to the gate outside the dome, Zatch couldn't stop shaking.

"What's wrong, Zatch?" asked Kiyo causing everyone to turn to them.

"It's just that, every time I see these digimon being controlled by the Emperor, it reminds of when Kolulu was forced to fight in the battle for King of the Mamodo World," said Zatch as he stopped walking, as well as Kiyo.

"What happened?" asked Kari.

"Well…" started Zatch.

_Flashback_

_The pink haired mamodo name Kolulu looked around to see the damage she done around the park and saw the injury on her partner, Lori._

"_It was all me isn't it? I did bad things again," said Kolulu, then turned to Zatch and Kiyo, "Zatch, I want you to burn my book."_

"_What? But Kolulu, if I burn your book, then you'll have to go back to the Mamodo World," said Zatch._

"_What?" asked Lori._

"_I know, but if I go back, then the bad me goes back as well," said Kolulu._

"_No, I won't do it," said Zatch._

_Then Kolulu looked at Kiyo, who also looked back with a saddened expression._

'_I know it must be done. Who knows how much this girl has suffered,' thought Kiyo._

"_Hey, Zatch, look at her book, I think something's wrong with it," said Kiyo as he pointed at the pink spellbook._

"_Really? What?" asked Zatch as he looked at the book. Kolulu looked as is if she was about to cry._

"_Zaker!" shouted Kiyo as a small amount of lightning came out of Zatch's mouth and hit the book, causing it to burn._

"_Kiyo! Why did you do that?" asked Zatch angrily as he looked at his partner._

"_I had to," said Kiyo as he started crying, 'Aw man. And just when we finally met a nice mamodo as well.'_

"_It's okay, Zatch. I'm actually happy," said Kolulu as she started disappearing. Then she explained to Lori how she should talk to her parents and that she will be watching over her._

"_Goodbye, Zatch. Goodbye, Kiyo," said Kolulu, "If the King of our world was a benevolent king, maybe we wouldn't have to fight in the first place."_

"_You're right, Kolulu. That's just what I'll do. If I- no, when I become king, I'll end this useless fighting and become a kind, benevolent king," said Zatch._

"_I know you will, Zatch," said Kolulu, smiling as her book was burned completely and she disappeared._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's what happened…" explained Zatch as the group finally made it to the gate.

"That's so sad. I didn't know that some of these mamodo were forced into this battle as well," said Yolei.

The rest of the Digidestined nodded as well.

"We should probably get back already before our parents get suspicious," said Davis as everyone agreed. Then they all ended up returning back to the Human World through the gate.

**A/N: **Finally finished with this chapter! And I once again, did most of this on a school night. I actually can't wait to type the next chapter because they all get to find out the Emperor's secret and I get to introduce another mamodo team! (Not Kanchome and Folgore lol).

I am sorry if I don't write enough Zeno and Dufort in this story! I promise as this goes on, they will be an important part of the story. Also, remember when I said that Zatch MIGHT end up having Barudo Forusu as a spell for him in the 1st chapter? Well, I decided against that as I now decided that I will end up having the Digimon 02 part of the first Digimon movie in this story after I finish with the whole Digimon Emperor Arc. I will type it before we get to the digimon actually digivolving since I believe it fits more into there. So in that part of the story, Zatch will use Barudo Forusu like how they did in the first Zatch Bell movie.

Sorry if that's a lot but I really needed to say all that before I forget. And for now on, all Author's notes will be at the end of each chapter.

**Next Time: **Davis ends up playing against the soccer team that has the famous super genius, Ken Ichijouji. Later in the Digital World, everyone gets taken away in a hole except for Davis, Veemon, Zeno, and Dufort. They then face the Digimon Emperor and Davis has to make a choice of who to save. Also, another mamodo team appears in the battle. Will Davis be able to save everyone? Is this new mamodo team willing to help out? What's the Digimon Emperor's secret that he's been hiding all along? Read and find out! 


	4. Secrets and Aid from the Swordsman

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon 02 and Zatch Bell

Enjoy!

**Recall: **"The Digimon Emperor tried to keep us Digidestined and the mamodo teams from destroying anymore control spires by sic'ing Andromon on us. Kari recognized him right away as an old friend but I wasn't so sure 'cause this Andromon only responded to the Digimon Emperor. Luckily the Emperor's dark ring couldn't completely control him and our D3s were able to free our buddy from the Emperor's control. Then after, Zatch explained to us what the Emperor's doing is very similar to his experiences with other mamodo who were forced into a battle that they didn't want to be in. We may have won our battle, but the war is far from over. If we only knew who this Emperor guy is, guess his game plan, and figure out how to stop him," explained Davis.

**Chapter 4 – Secrets and Aid from the Swordsman**

A soccer practice was currently going on as Davis' team was getting ready for a scrimmage game. During the practice, one kid tried to shoot a goal, however Davis managed to stop the kid on his tracks by sliding across the field. A crowd of people was watching the practice session. Along those were Tai, Kari, TK, Yolei, Cody, Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, and Megumi, who were cheering for Davis. Then the whistle blew, announcing for the team to go over to the coach.

"Alright everybody, hustle in and listen up," said the coach, "Alright, our first scrimmage is this Sunday against last year's number one team in the league."

The team became surprised at this.

"That's the team with that brainiac kid! He's good at soccer, sports, he's good at everything," said Davis.

"Hey, hey, watch the name calling. He's Ken Ichijouji," said the coach.

_Later, in the computer room_

"As captain of the soccer team, Ken Ichijouji led his team to victory last season by having a record setting forty-five goals," said Yolei as she looked at the monitor.

"Woah, this kid may even be better than I am," said Tai.

"I bet he could be in the Olympics if he wanted to," commented Cody.

"He's not so tough. I didn't even get a chance to beat him 'cause we never got a chance to play them last season," said Davis.

"You guys got knocked out early. You didn't even make the playoffs," said TK

"Very funny, TE," said Davis bitterly.

"You think you could beat him?" asked Kari.

"I don't have to flat out beat him. If I can just make it a close game to a guy like that, I'll be a living legend and everybody knows chicks dig living legends," said Davis.

"Oh, Davis," said Yolei.

"Uh oh, it's happening already," said Davis as Yolei grabbed his hand.

"When you see Ken on the soccer field, will you get an autograph of him for me?" asked Yolei.

"Ken and Yolei, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," commented Cody causing Tia and Zatch to giggle.

"Hey, watch it. Besides, I didn't say that I wanted to kiss him, duh, I just want to marry him," responded Yolei.

"Uh, I don't think there's much of difference," said Megumi.

"If you really want to meet this guy, just ask him for an autograph yourself," said Davis.

"Oh, I guess I could do that," said Yolei.

"Let's all go to the game and you could ask him then," suggested Kari.

"Hey, don't you want my autograph?" asked Davis.

"At times like these Megumi, you should be happy that you're having your time off," commented Tia.

"What do you mean?" asked Kari.

"Well, in our Human World, Megumi is actually a pop star idol," explained Kiyo.

"Woah seriously? Who knew that," said Davis.

"Well I did hear Megumi sing sometimes around the house and I think Tia mentioned stuff about it a couple of times," said Yolei. Megumi blushed slightly of embarrassment that someone heard her singing even though she sang quietly around the house.

"That's pretty cool. For someone who's around our age and already has a singing career," said Kari.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Megumi.

_Later, at Davis' house_

"Can I come to your game too?" asked Demiveemon, who was sitting on the bed, which that and the entire room was clean now.

"Of course! You could watch me wipe the field with Mr. Perfect. I'll show them who's the man," said Davis proudly.

_Sunday, at the game_

The soccer team was stretching and warming up for the big game. Then Davis looked up to see Tai, TK, Cody, Upamon, Yolei, Poromon, Kari, Demiveemon, Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi, and even Zeno and Dufort sitting on the stands. He was also looking up, waiting for the other team to arrive.

"Good luck, Davis!" yelled Kari.

"Don't forget to hug Ken!" yelled Yolei while stretching Poromon.

"Give him a kiss too!" joked Tai, getting laughs from Megumi and Kiyo.

"Ha ha," said Davis sarcastically as he finally saw the bus arrive. A group of fangirls were waiting outside the door of the bus.

"Enjoy the attention while it lasts, pal," said Davis to himself.

"I can't believe it's really him," said Yolei, squishing Poromon with her hands, causing Cody and Zatch to worry about the poor digimon.

'_When I woke up this morning, I was just a regular kid. When I go to bed tonight, I'll be king of the world,' _thought Davis as he looked at the bus and waited Ken to step off.

"I hope Davis isn't in over his head," commented Tai.

'_Tai thinks that I'm in over my head, but I'll so him,_' thought Davis as he saw the bus door close and leave but Ken wasn't in the bus at all.

"Where's Ken?" asked Davis.

"Where is he?" asked Kari.

"Izzy? No, we're waiting for Ken," said TK, not hearing Kari right.

"Uh, we know that," said Yolei, "Ken's not coming is he, Cody?"

"Will you stop asking me if I say yes?" asked Cody.

"No I won't," responded Yolei as she started squishing Poromon again.

"Luckily for me I have no spine," muttered Poromon.

"I wonder where he is really," said Kiyo.

"He's currently having an interview and will come at the second half of the game," answered Dufort.

"Hey, how did you know tha-, " asked Tia as she was cut off.

"The answer-talker," responded Kiyo knowing that he has his own answer-talker as well but is currently unstable and only activates during battles.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," said the red head mamodo. Though through this conversation, the Digidestined did not hear it at all.

Meanwhile, Davis went over to other team, asking them where Ken is. They explained to him how Ken is always so busy that he hardly has time to play soccer with them anymore. Then Tai called him, having Davis go over to the brunette.

"Even if Ken doesn't show, his teammates are still champions. If you're not careful, they'll use you as a soccer ball," explained Tai.

"You got know how well you play with last year's champions!" yelled TK.

"Win or lose, you'll still be a hero!" shouted Kari.

"Yeah, I'll still be a living legend," said Davis realizing it.

"Why do I have to stay here if Ken isn't here. It's not like I don't have things that I could be doing right now," said Yolei angrily.

"What about Davis?" asked Cody.

"Damn, why are we here again, Dufort?" asked Zeno in a bored tone since he was forced to come.

"Because we might have found the true identity of the Emperor," answered Dufort quietly so no one else could hear. Zeno then perked up at this and grinned evilly.

"Well then, now that has certainly caught my interest," said Zeno.

"Uh, is something the matter, Zeno?" asked Zatch as he noticed his twin brother's expression.

"Oh nothing that a weakling like you should know about…yet," answered the silver haired mamodo as he then started paying attention to the game. Zatch frowned at this but decided to let it go for now and turned back towards the field as well.

The whistle blew as the game started. Davis' team had the ball first as he started kicking it across the field.

'_I gotta play as well as Ken. I just gotta,' _thought Davis the whole time.

The game went on as both teams were constantly taking the ball from each other with no goals so far. That isn't till one point when a teammate passed Davis the soccer ball and he finally manages to score a goal, breaking the zero to zero tie. Most of the group in the stands started cheering as Davis scored the first point of the game and the first half was concluded. Both teams decided to take a break and soon Davis was with the group as Kari was showing him photos she shot with her camera.

"It's rewinding. There, you look good on camera," said Kari as Davis as he saw the picture of himself when he had the soccer ball.

"Thanks, Kari. I so kicked butt out there, huh?" said Davis.

"And you kicked the ball really good too," commented Demiveemon.

"That's for sure," said Tia.

"Yeah, that too, huh," said Davis looking at both of them.

"You nailed that shot, Davis," said TK.

"Hey you guys only lead by one goal. The game is still wide open and Ken could still show up," responded Tai.

"Yeah, so, what's Ken gunna do? Please, if he was here right now I'd show him-," said Davis before he was cut off as fangirls announced that Ken arrived. The group saw as a taxi drove away and showed Ken arriving in full uniform.

"Me and my big mouth," commented Davis.

"It's Ken, I don't believe it! I must be dreaming! Somebody pinch me!" yelled Yolei as they saw Ken walking down the stairs. Ken then turned and saw the group with a mix of a surprised and glaring expression. He then continued walking down the stairs.

"For all the attention he's getting, he sure keeps his cool," said Tai.

"Wow, I wasn't even that calm when there was so many fans around me back in our Human World," commented Megumi.

"Hey, I'm cool," said Davis.

"Yeah, more like lukewarm," said Tai.

"Ha ha, that's so funny I forgot to laugh," said Davis sarcastically.

Ken then approached his group explaining how he had important stuff to do. Then the coach decided to put him in the game. Soon it was the start of the second half.

"_Now substituting number seven: Ken "The Rocket" Ichijouji!_" said the announcer as Ken and Davis were in the middle of the field.

"You must be Ken. I'm Davis, nice to meet ya," greeted Davis as he introduced himself.

Then Ken turned to see the group on the stands with a smirk on his face.

"Oh my gosh, he looked right at me, Poromon. Could you believe he's even cuter in person than he is on TV. I could just hug him all day," said Yolei as she was death hugging poor Poromon.

"He's not an accordion, Yolei," commented Cody.

"He's just a kid like you, Davis!" shouted Kari.

"Good luck out there!" yelled Kiyo and Megumi.

"Do your hardest, Davis!" shouted Tia.

"Yeah, you gotta outrun him!" shouted TK.

"Go for it!" yelled Zatch.

"You could do it and even if you can't we won't think any less of you man!" yelled Tai.

Zeno and Dufort kept quiet as they were talking amongst themselves.

"That's the kid, Zeno," said Dufort quietly.

"Seriously? That human doesn't look nearly as strong or anything. However, I would've underestimated him easily if it weren't for that dark and intimidating aura full of power that I sense from him like I did back in the Digital World," explained Zeno as he started grinning evilly again.

"Oi, ningen! Don't hold back anything and beat that guy!" yelled Zeno as he was "supporting" Davis, mostly surprising Kiyo, Zatch, and Tia.

Ken smirked once again and turned back facing forward, "Nice friends you got there, Davis."

The whistle then blew, starting the game. Ken easily passed Davis and kicked the ball, dodging any opposite players and scored a goal. Most of the group started worrying though Yolei was mostly cheering for Ken. The game continued as Ken ordered his teammates around scored more goals throughout the game. As Ken was about to score the last goal, Davis then slid across the field, tripping him over. This caused the raven haired boy to have an injury on his ankle,

"Hey, good tackle. Have a nice trip, Ken. See you next fall," said Tai.

The game then ended with Ken's team winning the game nine to one. Their team cheered as they won another game. Davis then ran up to Ken.

"Hey, Ken, is your leg alright? Sorry about that tackle. I guess I caught ya off guard," apologized Davis.

"I barely felt it. Too busy thinking about scoring goals," said Ken.

"I guess you heard from your teammates how I was dominating the field, how unstoppable I was before you got here," said Davis.

"Someone might have mentioned that. If you keep it up, maybe you might get a championship," responded Ken.

"Well when you got here, you all got so far ahead that I decided to go all or nothing on that last play," explained Davis.

"I was more focused on shooting goals that I didn't see you coming. That play never fails," said Ken.

"Well it did with me," said Davis.

"Yes indeed. Well my worthy adversary, farewell. Until we meet again in battle," said Ken as he held out his hand. Davis did the same and shook hands.

_Later_

"Then we shook hands, and then he admired me," said Davis as he was explaining to the group on the way back.

"Oh c'mon," said Tai, not really believing it.

"I never seen you so happy about losing a game," said Kari.

Davis then explained how he received complements from Ken and Yolei was depressed that she didn't get an autograph. Most of the group laughed how Davis imagined him and Ken being on the same soccer team one day. Most were happy as they continued walking to their homes. However, most of them failed to notice that Ken was watching them from the top of a bridge.

_The next day_

Everyone, even Ponygon and Sunbeam came, was the computer lab checking for any new spires in the Digital World.

"Give me your hand," demanded Yolei as she was talking to Davis.

"Why?" asked the mahogany haired boy.

"Because I said so!"

"Huh?" asked Davis as he extended his hand, "Here you go."

"Since you shook hands with Ken, if I shake hands with you, it'll almost be like shaking hands with him," said Yolei as she was about to shake hands with Davis. Poromon, Tia, Zatch, and Megumi were watching the whole time while Kiyo was searching through the computer.

"I can't do it. It's not the same," said Yolei as she pulled her hand away.

'_Of course it isn't,_' though Tia.

"I'll have to shake hands with my beloved in person," said Yolei.

"Oh brother…" responded everyone except Dufort, Zatch, and Megumi.

"Hey, what are you doing, Kiyo?" asked TK as he finally noticed the black haired teen looking at the monitor.

"I can't believe it," said Kiyo, causing everyone except for Davis and Yolei to look at him, "It's a control spire."

"What's it doing there?" asked Megumi.

"Controlling, spirring, the usual," joked Gatomon making Tia giggle.

"It must have been built overnight. That's really fast," said Kiyo.

"So, where is it located?" asked TK.

"I'm not entirely sure. This map doesn't have the points of interest," responded the black haired teen.

"It's the Forbidden Valley of No Return," answered Upamon as he looked at the monitor as well.

"Why do bad guys name things like that?" asked Kari.

"Hey! It isn't all bad guys, human," interrupted Zeno.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Kiyo mentioned that you and Dufort took control of some huge mamodo name Faudo, right?" asked TK.

"Exactly. Now it's much boring here because I'm forced to work with all you weaklings until the human partners and mamodo are able to go back," said Zeno.

"You don't need to be so angry about it, geez. Even though I don't want to work with you either, I'm not the one complaining about it," said Tia as she crossed her arms.

"Why you damn tramp," responded Zeno as he was getting angry.

"Cool it you two. Right now we have bigger problems," said Kiyo, trying to get them to avoid a fight.

"Yeah, we've got to destroy it before it controls any digimon," responded TK.

"Right," agreed almost everyone.

"What are we waiting for, let's go Davis!" shouted TK as everyone turned towards him and Yolei, who we're still in their little situation.

"Are you really sure about this?" asked Davis, "_Digi Port Open!"_

Then everybody ended up being transferred to the Digital world at the said area.

_The Digital World_

Everyone started walking across the sand in the area where they were supposed to be at.

"Wow, this valley sure looks forbidden, alright," commented Kari as they walked.

"Got that right," responded Megumi.

"A few duckies and bunnies would spruce it up," joked Davis.

"Come on guys, quit kidding around. The Digimon Emperor could be around here anywhere so stay sharp," said TK.

"It'll be best if we stay together and not split up," said Kiyo.

"I think this valley might be kind of homie," said Yolei as they kept walking.

"For once I actually agree with you, human," said Zeno.

"Yeah, more like lonely," commented Davis.

"Quiet guys. You don't want the Emperor to hear us coming," said Kari. Then suddenly, Yolei and Hawkmon fell through the sand.

"Well, he surely heard that," said Tia.

"My gosh, they're gone," said Gatomon before everyone else fell though as well. Luckily, Zeno managed to grab Dufort with his mantle and jump in the air to avoid from being falling in, but Davis and Veemon were the only ones who didn't fall in as well as they stood. Zeno then landed, not falling in, and turned his mantle back to normal.

"Guys! Did you three see that, everyone is gone," said Davis as he looked around. Everyone else fell from what looked like another dimension of some sorts.

"The Emperor must have planned it," said Zeno as he looked at Dufort who nodded his head.

Davis digged, thinking that he would reach them but failed.

"I think you better call Tai to help us out," suggested Veemon.

"We'll have no need for that," said Zeno.

"Zeno might be right. Besides, it'll take way to long," said Davis as he looked at the other three, "Help me dig before we find more trouble."

"_More trouble has found you!_" yelled a voice that sounded like the Digimon Emperor.

"So he is here," said Zeno with an evil grin on his face, "Well this is certainly becoming a good day for me."

"Digimon Emperor, what have you done?" asked Davis as they all looked from where the Emperor's voice was coming from, "Where are our friends?"

"_Your friends as you call them are here with me. Come and see for yourself if you all dare_," said the Emperor as he cackled.

The four then started running towards the direction of the voice.

"No need to worry, the ground won't swallow us. That's what the Emperor wants," said Dufort at Davis, explaining a minor part of the situation.

"Well that's one good thing," said Davis as they all made to where the Digimon Emperor was at.

"There he is! You're gunna get it!" yelled Davis as they saw the Emperor, who laughed.

"Oh, I am so scared," said the Emperor sarcastically.

"Let our friends go!" demanded Davis, "What have you done with them?"

"Take a look! Your friends are at my mercy and so would appear have you!" responded the Digimon Emperor as all four looked to see everyone tied up and hanging on a bridge.

"I doubt it's really them," said Zeno quietly.

"It's not. It's just a bunch of digimon controlled by the Emperor disguised as them," answered Dufort as his answer-talker was fully active.

"Tch, such a stupid trick," responded Zeno.

"Oh no! Guys!" yelled Davis since he didn't hear Zeno's and Dufort's conversation.

"Davis! Save yourself!" yelled Kari.

"Run! You can still escape!" yelled TK.

"Don't take your eyes off the Emperor," said Cody.

"What are you waiting for, save me!" shouted Yolei.

"Hurry, before you get caught too!" yelled Kiyo.

"Go! Before it's too late!" yelled Megumi.

"Think of some way to save us later!" yelled Sunbeam.

"Don't worry! I'll think of something!" yelled Davis as he was about to run towards them.

"Think fast," said the Emperor, making Davis stop on his tracks, "Oh wait, too late!"

"Oh no!" yelled Davis.

"Awaken, Deltamon!" shouted the Emperor as then there was rumbling in the area.

"Hmph, summoning another of his henchmen? How pathetic," commented Zeno.

Then, a large bolder was destroyed, revealing a navy blue reptile like digimon with three heads.

"Just what is that, Veemon?" asked Davis.

"_Deltamon is a dragon type digimon with a metal head for one hand and a skull for the other. His attacks are Triplex Force and Serpent Bite!_" explained Veemon.

"What luck that you all dropped by. You see, it's Deltamon's dinnertime and I think eating all of you would make a well balanced meal, don't you?" said the Emperor as everyone who was captured started screaming.

"Oh no you won't! I'll never let you get away with this!" shouted Davis.

"It appears that you have no choice. If you want me to show mercy, you must beg for it," responded the Emperor.

"What?" asked Davis. All four of them glared the Emperor.

"You heard me, pathetic losers, on your knees and beg. "Please master, spare my worthless friends."," demanded the Digimon Emperor.

Davis then kneeled down, "Please master, spare my worthless friends."

The Digimon Emperor cackled. He then frown to see that Zeno and Dufort weren't doing it as well.

"You two, get your knees and beg as well!" demanded the Emperor. Zeno glared at him as he started getting angry.

"For one, I can really care less about those pathetic weaklings and two, I wouldn't even dare to do such lowly things!" yelled Zeno angrily causing the Emperor to glare.

"If you think I'll do something like that, then you really are a stupid ningen! Do you even know who you're talking to here? The current prince of the Mamodo World! The Royal Heritage of Lightning: Thunder Emperor Zeno!" shouted the silver haired mamodo as blue lightning started appearing from his hand out of anger. This caused Davis and Veemon to step back except for Dufort, who was used to it by now. The Digimon Emperor had a fearful look in his eyes, now knowing that the silver haired mamodo could get angry easily and attack at any time, ruthless and with no sign of mercy.

'_Just what kind of power does this mamodo truly have? And why is his human partner not afraid at all? What is it with those two that gives off a truly evil and intimidating power?_' thought the Emperor as he looked at them in disbelief.

"You probably wonder about my power, don't you?" asked Zeno as if he was reading the Emperor's mind, surprising him.

"Just because I was part of the royal family, doesn't mean I was spoiled. I spent most of my life in rigorous training just to have this power and yet, I'm not satisfied," said Zeno as he was getting angrier, "And it's all because of him!" He then pointed at Zatch, who was even more scared than usual.

'_We both know they're fakes, but his anger is really catching up to him because that digimon looks like Zatch right now,_' thought Dufort, not wanting to stop the silver haired mamodo.

"It's because of him, I don't have full power all because he was in the side and took the power of Bao!" yelled Zeno.

"Bao?" asked the Emperor. '_Could it be that the lightning blonde mamodo has a power even greater than this one? If that's the case, then I'll have to find a way to gain that power once I'm done with all these pests.'_

"Zeno," said Dufort as a sign for Zeno to calm down. The silver haired mamodo noticed as the blue lightning from his hand faded away.

"Tch, you fools haven't even seen the extent of my power," said Zeno as he was finally calm.

"All right then, I'll let you two go for now since you have exceeded my expectations," said the Emperor as he turned back to Davis and Veemon, "Now you! I'll take pity on you two. You see, it's Deltamon's dinner time and has only three mouths and there's seven pairs of humans, digimon, and mamodo up there. So, for that, you must only pick one to save."

"So I have to choose?" asked Davis as he looked back at the others, "I can't do it! How am I supposed pick one over the others?"

"You have until the sands run out to choose," said the Emperor as he held a small hourglass, "And it isn't long, pretty boy."

"Don't worry about me, save one of the others!" yelled Kari.

"Get out of here, Davis! Go ahead! Save yourself!" shouted TK.

"Oh sure, make me look bad! Fine then, don't save me!" shouted Yolei.

"Whatever you decide, Davis, we trust you. So think of something," Said Cody.

"Save one of those who you're better off saving!" yelled Sunbeam.

"We believe in you in whatever decision you make!" yelled Megumi.

"You should get out of here while you can!" shouted Kiyo.

Davis looked down, unsure. "I-I just don't know what to do. The sands are running out. How am I only supposed to choose one of my friends and sacrifice all the rest?"

"Like sands in the hourglass, so are your friends' lives," said the Digimon Emperor.

I just, I…can't do it," said Davis.

"Will you throw their lives away? Is that what you call friendship?" asked the Emperor, smirking.

"They're all my friends," said Davis. '_Kari. TK. Cody. Yolei. Sunbeam. Megumi. Kiyo._'

The Digimon Emperor started cackling, seeing the boy struggle.

"Should we help him?" asked Dufort as he looked at Zeno as they were both watching the whole time.

"No, I sense that it won't be necessary," responded Zeno as he smirked, "Besides, I just know that this is close to the point to where things start getting real interesting."

'_You brought this on yourself. You made me look like a fool. Now you must suffer,_' thought the Emperor as the sands ran out.

"And now Digidestined, bookkeepers, and mamodo, time's up," announced the raven haired boy, "It's time to say good-bye."

All of those who were hanging started screaming as Deltamon was ready to devour them all.

"Wait! Take me instead of the others!" yelled Davis as he didn't anything to happen to the group.

"You think you can satisfy his hunger? Alright then. Deltamon!" yelled the Emperor as the dragon digimon turned towards Davis as he headed his way towards the boy.

"Look out Davis!" yelled TK and Kiyo.

The Emperor chuckled as he was seen the current situation unfold.

"He's here," said Zeno quietly.

"Who?" asked Dufort.

"You'll see," responded the silver haired mamodo.

"Davis, if you have some sort of surprise attack, now would be a good time to yell surprise!" yelled Veemon.

"Surprise?" questioned Davis.

"Not funny," responded Veemon.

"_Sorusen!_" yelled a feminine, childish, voice as a blast shaped like a blade hit Deltamon at point blank range, causing damage.

From there, a bolder was destroyed, revealing Digmon.

"What? What's going on?" asked the Emperor is disbelief.

"Surprise? It's not even my birthday," said Digmon.

"It's Digmon!" yelled Davis.

"Incoming!" yelled three approaching digimon.

"It's Pegasusmon, Halsemon, and Nefertimon!" yelled Veemon.

"It's an illusion! We're alright!" yelled TK as everyone else approached Davis.

"Yeah, but, who was the one that shot that attack?" asked Davis.

"That would be us," responded a male voice from the top of cliff.

"Huh?" asked the Digidestined, bookkeepers, and most of the mamodo as they turned to the direction of the voice. They say what looked like large moving gold armor with a face, wearing a cloak. On top of his shoulder, was a small blonde hair girl who looked around six, holding a purple spellbook. Zatch and Kiyo smiled at the two.

"Alright! It's the swordsman mamodo, Arth, and his human partner, Ellie!" yelled Kiyo, having most of everyone in the group relax.

"We meet again, users of Bao," greeted Ellie, mainly referring to Zatch and Kiyo. The pair then jumped off the cliff and landed next to the group.

"Uh, guys, I know we all want to say hi and all but we still have other problems," said Davis as everyone saw that those hanging turned out to be Bakemon.

"Eww, gross," said Yolei and Tia.

"What are those things?" asked Davis.

"_Despite their obvious dental hygiene problems, Bakemon are able to accurately impersonate any other creature. Their attack is called the Dark Claw,_" explained Veemon.

"He made the Bakemon look like our friends," said Veemon.

The Digimon Emperor started getting angry. "I can't believe it! You dumb Bakemon, I had that kid right where I wanted him!"

"It's not my fault," said Wormmon nervously.

"I can't believe he pulled that trick on me," said Davis angrily, "Go get him Veemon!"

"It'll be my pleasure," responded Veemon.

"_Digi Armor Energize!_" yelled Davis as Veemon started Armor Digivolving.

"_Veemon: Armor Digivolve to…Flamdramon: The Fire of Courage!_"

"Bakemon, you gaped tooth fools! Attack!" ordered the Emperor as the Bakemon accidently started approaching him.

"Before we can fight, I must say this," said Ellie as she turned towards the bookkeepers and mamodo, "Zatch, Kiyo, and everyone. Please understand that even though these digimon are being controlled, that doesn't mean that you should take them lightly and attack with weak spells like Arth and I did just now. If you want to free the digimon, from here on, we go full force. Understand?"

The lightning blonde mamodo nodded his head, "Yeah, I understand."

"Finally, I was wondering when we could go full force," said Zeno as he smiled evilly.

"Yeah, just don't go spell crazy or do any overkills," responded Tia.

"As if I need any instructions from you, stupid tomboy," retorted the silver haired mamodo.

"C'mon, guys, here they come," said Kiyo as the Emperor ordered the Bakemon to attack them. The bookkeepers then all got their spellbooks ready as they already started glowing.

"They're everywhere," said Halsemon as the Bakemon swarmed around the flying digimon.

"Like mosquitos," responded Nefertimon.

"Attack them!" yelled the Emperor.

"I never saw mosquitos do that," commented Davis as the Bakemon started attacking with their Dark Claw attack.

"The dark rings are the key. He's leading them like a general leads his army," said TK as the Digidestined started getting worried.

"Not for long, I'm gunna get that guy," said Davis as he ran off.

"_Diomeru Shudoruk!_" yelled Sunbeam as Ponygon changed to his third form and helped Flamdramon out using his flame manipulation to attack the Bakemon.

Digmon fired his Gold Rush attack, but missed as the Bakemon moved around as they dodged that and the flaming attacks.

"Bakemon! Finish them!" commanded the Digimon Emperor, "I have them now!"

"Never!" yelled Davis as he tackled the Emperor and both started sliding down the hill.

"I'll stay and guard the hill," said Wormmon from the top of the hill.

"You tried to take over the Digital World and destroy me? Well I'm taking you with me!" shouted Davis as he held a firm grip to the Emperor as they fell, "You call yourself a Digimon Emperor? What's with that?"

"I am a genius! I'm not a child like you!" yelled the Emperor.

"Like me? You are like me!" yelled Davis as they reached the bottom and Davis let go, "You're a kid just like most of us."

"I think not! Deltamon, _Triplex Force!_" yelled the Digimon Emperor as a dark energy ball appeared from Deltamon's mouths.

"Say good-bye!" shouted the Digimon as he cackled.

"What do you mean? The battle is just getting started!" yelled Kiyo, getting Davis and the Digimon Emperor's attention.

"Go Zatch!" yelled Kiyo as Zatch ran and jumped in the air, right in front of Deltamon.

"The eighth spell: _Ganreizu Zaker!_"

Then, several cylinder like shaped with lightning symbols appeared in front of Zatch, aiming at Deltamon as he shot his attack. Then blasts of lightning came out of the cylinders and hit Deltamon's attack, canceling them out. From there, Zatch regained consciousness and landed on the ground.

"Zeno! Aim for the ring," said Dufort as the silver haired mamodo appeared quickly and aimed his hand at the dark ring.

"_Zakerga!_"

Large blue, concentrated lightning appeared from Zeno's hand as it directly hit the dark ring, destroying it.

The Digimon Emperor scowled as then the Bakemon were going berserk.

"It's working! The Emperor's power of the Bakemon is weakening," said TK as he was riding on top of Pegasusmon.

"It's now or never. This is our chance to attack!" yelled Pegasusmon as the flying digimon and Ponygon started attacking the Bakemon, destroying the dark rings.

"Target the control spire!" yelled Digmon.

"Allow us," said Ellie as she and Arth were near the spire.

"_Godima Sorudo!_" yelled Ellie as Arth's sword started concentrating energy into the weapon itself. Then with a swing of the sword, the energy releases, causing the control spire to be completely cut through.

"They did it!" yelled the Digidestined, happy to see that the new mamodo team helped out.

"They sure did!" agreed Davis as he, Kiyo, and Zatch smiled as well.

"No, no! What went wrong? My master plan was invincible!" yelled the Emperor in anger.

"I see I made a miss the factor that you are the all or nothing types. I can't believe the same person made me look like a fool twice in the same day," said the raven haired boy.

"What do you mean twice?" asked Davis as he looked down and saw the injury on his ankle, "Hey! How'd you get that cut on your leg?"

"Wait, can you be? Could it possibly be?" asked Davis as he looked up.

"No way, it can't be," said Kiyo as he noticed as well.

"I could and I am!" said the Emperor as he took of his glasses, revealing his true identity, "Ken Ichijouji!"

"I must be dreaming! Ken is the Digimon Emperor?" said Davis in disbelief. Kiyo was also surprised as Zatch was angered by this.

"The one and only! Well, Davis, it was nice meeting you, my worthy adversary. Until we meet again in battle. Also, the one of the red spellbook, Kiyo, be prepared for what you, and the rest of the bookkeepers and mamodo are coming to you. It'll be quite interesting," said Ken as he jumped and the an Airdramon caught him and flew away as he cackled.

"I really looked up to you, Ken. I wanted to be just like you. Now that I know that you're our sworn enemy, all I can say is, and I mean this, you can keep your crummy autograph!" yelled Davis.

Kiyo then fell to the ground and punched it, "Damn it! How are we going to be able to battle someone who is as smart as me, if not, smarter?"

"Don't worry Kiyo," said Zatch with a serious look on his face as his bookkeeper looked at him, "As long as we have all our friends and allies, we'll surely defeat him and free all those digimon!"

Kiyo then smiled and stood up, "You're right Zatch! We can't afford to lose any battles here. With everyone's power, we'll be able to beat that guy! Right, Davis?" yelled Kiyo as he looked at the Digidestined who looked at him, smiling.

"Yeah! You guys are right!" yelled Davis as they all agreed to defeat Ken at any costs whatsoever.

**A/N: **Finally! Sorry for the late update. This week is semester finals so I won't be able to update the next chapter until the end of next week. If you all know, the rating for this story is rated K plus, but you can already see some minor words going on it this chapter. Well starting next chapter, the rating will go up to T due to a certain flashback from Zatch Bell in that and for the fact that soon, I will introduce Momon and Elle, which all Zatch Bell fans know about them. Soon enough, I will start having the mamodo use stronger spells and gaining some new spells as well. Also, yes, I did have Zeno use the Japanese word for human which is ningen. I don't know why, I'm just so used to him saying that in the Japanese dub that I just had to type it. Yeah, you might wanna get used to some Japanese words pop up here and there.

**Next Time**: The team try figuring out where Ken lives in order to confront him in the Human World. However, all don't go as plan as he ends up running away to the Digital World and plans on staying. What happens when he starts conducting two experiments with a certain digimon and a certain mamodo? Will these experiments work? Will the team be able to save them? Read and find out!


End file.
